Aulas de amor
by Julie Oliveira
Summary: *Fanfic adaptada* Alice recebeu de seu chefe, Jasper Whitlock, uma proposta inacreditável: queria que ela o ajudasse a reconquistar uma antiga paixão. Porém, enquanto o ensinava se vestir melhor e a se soltar mais, Alice se apaixonou perdidamente por ele.
1. Capítulo 1

Para conquistar a mulher amada, Jasper estava disposto a buscar-lhe as estrelas no céu.

Alice recebeu de seu chefe, Jasper Whitlock, uma proposta inacreditável: queria que o ajudasse a reconquistar uma antiga paixão.

Prestativa e bem-intencionada, Alice ensinou tudo a ele: de vestir-se de maneira moderna a dançar rock. Jasper se transformou num outro homem, e todas as mulheres o desejavam. Todas. Inclusive Alice, que se apaixonou perdidamente por ele. Só que nunca poderia competir com o primeiro amor da vida de Jasper. Amor pelo qual estava disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício, qualquer loucura!

*Fanfic adaptada- Os direitos autorais pertencem à Stella Bagwell pela história e à Stephenie Meyer pelos personagens*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Atrasada e quase sem fôlego, Alice Brandon entrou na pequena confeitaria onde invariavelmente fazia seu desjejum. Droga! Justo naquele dia o rádio-relógio resolvera enguiçar! Agora só teria quinze minutos entre o café da manhã e a ida ao escritório!

Como sempre o Maria's Donut's encontrava-se lotado.

A maioria do pessoal que trabalhava nos escritórios da região o freqüentava, embora Alice achasse que por razões um pouco diferentes da sua. Iam em busca de uma boa dose de cafeína antes de iniciarem mais um dia de trabalho, ao passo que ela o escolhia em virtude de seus pãezinhos e folhados, recheados com diferentes tipos de geléias. Uma verdadeira delícia!

Sem tomar conhecimento dos inúmeros olhares masculinos que atraía, Alice caminhou entre as mesas até atingir a última dos fundos, onde Jéssica a aguardava.

- Até que enfim, Alice! - a amiga exclamou ao vê-Ia. - Sabe que tem menos de quinze minutos para tomar o café e chegar ao escritório?

- Sim, eu sei, Jéssica. Não precisa me lembrar. - Alice tirou seu casaco de pele. - Meu relógio não tocou, não sei por quê.

- Pensei que nunca precisasse de despertador para acordar.

- É verdade, mas acontece que eu estava exausta ontem à noite. Garrett e eu fomos dançar e só cheguei em casa às duas horas da manhã!

A garçonete aproximou-se no instante em que Alice acabava de colocar o casaco no encosto da cadeira.

- Dois croissants recheados com passas e canela e um café, por favor - ela pediu à moça e voltou-se para a amiga: - Nunca me diverti tanto como ontem, Jéssica. Garrett e eu...

- Espere um pouco. Não está se referindo a Garrett Sayer, o pivô do time de basquete, está?

- Ele mesmo.

- Alice! Como foi que vocês dois se conheceram, garota?

Alice deu de ombros, indiferente ao olhar atônito de Jéssica. Antes de responder agradeceu à garçonete que acabava de trazer-lhe o pedido.

- Bem, deixe-me ver... Acho que foi numa das festas em casa de Mike. Garrett devia ser amigo de alguém que estava por lá, e nós demos um encontrão, foi só.

- E você ainda diz só? Esbarra no gato por acaso e passa uma noite inteira dançando com ele? Oh, Alice... Eu poderia colidir com ele totalmente nua que Garrett nem sequer me notaria.

- Jéssica! Ele não é tão famoso assim. Não passa de um rapaz como qualquer outro.

- Oh, mas é claro que sim. Apenas é conhecido no país inteiro e provavelmente vai disputar os jogos olímpicos! É dono de um punhado de músculos e... - Os olhos de Jéssica se estreitaram. - E por falar nisso, ele não é jovem demais para você?

- Nem tanto. Garrett deve ter uns vinte e dois, talvez dois ou três anos a menos que eu. Mas que importância tem isso?

- Que importância tem?

Jéssica já completara vinte e oito, era divorciada e trabalhava na mesma companhia de seguros que Alice. Durante dois anos as duas haviam sido datilógrafas no mesmo departamento, até que Jéssica fora transferida para a seção dos computadores. Pouco depois Alice tivera a sorte de conseguir um posto bem mais alto, como secretária particular do vice-presidente da firma! Não era justo, Jéssica vivia repetindo a si mesma. E, como ela, todas as outras mulheres na firma também não se conformavam com a sorte de Alice.

Não era justo que alguém tivesse cabelos tão brilhosos e sedosos. Não era justo que alguém comesse tantos doces e pães e ainda continuasse parando o tráfego com sua silhueta atraente, curvilínea, sem um dedinho sequer de gordura fora do lugar .E havia mais: Alice possuía olhos azuis maravilhosos, lábios carnudos na medida exata. Perfeitos para o beijo, como diziam todos os rapazes no departamento de Jéssica. E um nariz muito lindo e arrebitado junto com um queixo perfeito! Não era para menos que jamais sofria por falta de atenção do sexo oposto!

Mas não eram só os predicados físicos que faziam de Alice uma mulher atraente e insinuante. Jéssica não conseguia definir aquele "algo mais" que ela possuía, mas jurara a si mesma que no dia em que descobrisse ficaria milionária como "consultora feminina".

- Acha que a diferença de idade faz alguma diferença, Jéssica? - Alice insistiu.

- Para você, sem dúvida não - Jéssica respondeu sem entusiasmo. - Afinal o seu lema sempre foi ame-os e deixe-os, não é mesmo? Ou então, troque-os com tanta freqüência que não terão tempo de se ligarem em você.

- Ora, Jéssica - Alice fez um gesto brusco demais, espirrando café em sua gravata nova. - Droga! Só espero que o resto do meu dia não continue assim - disse limpando a mancha com um guardanapo umedecido no copo d'água. - Vamos começar hoje o relatório trimestral e o Sr. Whitlock fica impaciente enquanto não o vê terminado.

- Impaciente? - Jéssica riu. - Eu diria mais: que o seu "Homem das Neves" vira um leão enjaulado!

- Jéssica! O sr. Whitlock é um ótimo chefe. Você sabe que ele cuidou pessoalmente para que eu tivesse um aumento este ano.

- É claro que sei. E aposto como as suas minissaias tiveram muito a ver com a história. Talvez ele tivesse ouvido dizer que suas pernas foram seguradas e decidiu ajudá-la a pagar o seguro.

- Se quer saber, o sr. Whitlock nunca notou se tenho uma ou duas pernas. Mulherengo é o que ele não é.

- Aquele colarinho engomado como uma mulher? - Jéssica riu. - Aposto como a única coisa que Whitlock leva para a cama são os relatórios da firma.

- O sr. Whitlock é muito competente.

- Em que departamento, posso saber?

- Quer parar, Jéssica? - Alice perdeu a paciência, levantando-se. - Acho melhor irmos agora ou vamos nos atrasar. Só faltam cinco minutos e eu já deveria estar no escritório.

As duas passaram pelo caixa e antes de sair vestiram os casacos abotoando-os até o alto.

Dezembro em Oklahoma era dos meses mais frios do ano, quando o vento gelado soprava cortante e impiedoso. Alice só esperava que depois de tanto frio pelo menos tivessem neve pelo Natal, que seria dali a duas semanas.

- Lindo o seu casaco. - Jéssica olhou com certa inveja para o casaco de pele branco que Alice usava. - É aquele que ganhou de sua mãe no último aniversário, não?

- Ele mesmo. Minha mãe é um amor, não acha?

- Sim, um amor - Jéssica concordou sem entusiasmo. - Nem usando uma maravilha destas eu chamaria a atenção de algum homem. Preciso bem mais que um casaco de peles para que me olhem do jeito que a olham, amiga.

- Não peço a eles que me olhem, Jéssica.

- E precisa?

Alice parou, perdendo a paciência.

- O que há com você hoje? Acordou com o pé esquerdo por acaso?

- O que há? Faz três semanas que não sei o que é sair com alguém - Jéssica respondeu com uma risada amarga. - E além disso olhar para você todas as manhãs me faz sentir como um sapato velho pelo resto do dia.

- Ora, Jéssica. - Alice riu, passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga enquanto caminhavam. - Anime-se! O Natal está próximo e logo será um outro ano. Já posso até sentir um cheiro excitante no ar!

Jéssica respirou fundo e em seguida deu de ombros.

- O único cheiro que sinto é de chuva de granizo.

- Oh, Jéssica! - Alice riu apertando o passo. - Vamos mais rápido senão chegarei atrasada.

Muito antes de Alice chegar à sua sala, Jasper Whitlock já ouvira o barulho de seus saltos altos pelo corredor. Esperava-a na porta com um ar de quem se encontrava ali por acaso.

- Bom dia, sr. Whitlock. - Alice o cumprimentou sorridente, indo direto ao fundo da sala pendurar o casaco. - Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar.

Jasper ajeitou os óculos de tartaruga sobre o nariz. A chegada de Alice, como sempre, o perturbava. A simples visão da saia leve de lã movimentando-se sobre os quadris enquanto ela andava era o suficiente para deixá-lo completamente atordoado.

- Tudo bem, srta. Brandon. - Jasper caminhou até a mesa dela. - Já comecei a trabalhar nos relatórios. Na verdade quase cheguei a terminar alguns deles ontem à noite.

Alice sentiu complexo de culpa. Pobre sr. Whitlock... Trabalhando até tarde enquanto ela estivera dançando com Garrett. Bem, mas por outro lado ele até que recebia um bom salário. Um excelente salário, na verdade. Será que ela teria coragem de desistir de suas noitadas se ganhasse o mesmo que o chefe? Por certo que não. Dinheiro não era tudo, descobrira isso havia muito tempo.

- Tratamos antes da correspondência, sr. Whitlock? - indagou, sentando-se. - Suponho que logo depois queira concluir aqueles relatórios que começou, não?

O sr. Whitlock concordou enfiando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Jéssica o chamara de homem das neves e colarinho engomado, Alice lembrou-se. Engraçado, mas ela nunca havia pensado nele daquela maneira. Sabia que a maioria dos funcionários da Sooner Fidelity tinha a mesma opinião que Jéssica, e achava curioso, pois noventa e nove por cento deles mal o conheciam. Aliás, duvidava que alguém conhecesse de fato o sr. Whitlock. Durante aqueles dois anos trabalhando para ele nunca o ouvira mencionar o nome de amigos ou parentes. O único assunto que conversavam era trabalho. O homem era obcecado pelo trabalho, nesse ponto Jéssica estava certa.

Até mesmo Alice costumava vê-lo apenas como seu chefe e não como um homem. Mas naquele momento, talvez devido aos comentários de Jéssica, decidiu examiná-lo mais atentamente. Olhou-o por alguns segundos. E não era que o sr. Whitlock tinha boa aparência? constatou. Pena não ser mais descontraído ao se vestir. Se usasse roupas modernas e cuidasse um pouco do visual, sem dúvida seria um executivo bastante atraente. Jamais se tornaria um Garrett Sayer, mesmo assim... bem, cada homem tinha seu tipo, não? Uns mais musculosos, outros um pouco menos, o que não significava que não despertassem o interesse das mulheres. Alice sentiu vontade de rir. Imaginava Jéssica vendo-a pensar daquele jeito sobre o sr. Whitlock! Diria que ela ficara doida!

Colocando os óculos para leitura, Alice pegou a pilha de correspondência e começou a separá-la. Geralmente nessa hora o sr. Whitlock ia para a outra sala, onde ficava sua própria mesa, mas naquela manhã estranhou ao vê-lo ali parado, olhando para ela.

- Mais alguma coisa, sr. Whitlock?

- Bem, eu... sim! Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você antes de começarmos, srta. Brandon.

Ele lhe parecia tão sério que Alice ficou preocupada. Apesar da vida agitada que levava e dos inúmeros compromissos e encontros com rapazes, costumava ser uma secretária extremamente eficiente e responsável. Na verdade, esforçava-se sempre para ser a melhor dentro da Sooner Fidelity.

- Espero não ter feito nada errado, sr. Whitlock.

- Oh não, não. Seu trabalho é excelente, srta. Brandon, não tenho queixas. O assunto que quero lhe falar é... é totalmente diferente.

A surpresa foi maior ainda. E ele parecia tão nervoso que Alice resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Gostaria que eu fosse buscar uma xícara de café, sr. Whitlock? Estarei de volta num segundo.

- Aceito, obrigado - o sr. Whitlock respondeu prontamente. - Estarei esperando em meu escritório quando voltar, srta. Brandon .

Alice ficou observando enquanto ele se afastava e em seguida dia de fato já começara estranho. Logo cedo o despertador não tocara. Depois havia derrubado café na gravata nova, chegara atrasada e agora o sr. Whitlock agindo completamente fora de seus hábitos. Só gostaria de saber o que viria a seguir.

A copa onde serviam café ficava no mesmo andar em que Alice trabalhava, no final do corredor. Pegando rapidamente uma xícara, encheu-a com café colocando dois torrões de açúcar no pires.

Uma voz masculina soou bem atrás dela quando já ia sair.

- Oi, Alice! Você está linda esta manhã. Aliás, como sempre.

Alice se voltou devagar reconhecendo a voz de Mike, um rapaz loiro com ares de conquistador, que trabalhava no mesmo departamento que Jéssica.

- Obrigada, Mike. - Ela puxou o suspensório dele com a mão livre e soltou-o dando uma risada maliciosa. - Você também está lindo, sabia?

O rapaz riu e olhou a xícara de café.

- Precisando de uma dose extra de cafeína depois da noitada com Garrett?

- Não, estou perfeitamente acordada, Mike. O café é para o sr. Whitlock. A propósito, quem lhe contou sobre Garrett?

- Querida Alice. Você sabe que este lugar seria tedioso se não tivéssemos a sua vida social agitada como assunto.

- O que foi que fiz para merecer um amigo como você, Mike?

Ele riu, apertando a bochecha de Alice.

- Coisinha linda! E por falar nisso, como vai o "Homem das Neves" esta manhã?

- Não o chame assim, Mike. - Alice saiu para o corredor. - O sr. Whitlock é o melhor chefe que já tive.

- Imagino. - Mike a seguiu. - Aposto como ele é o único que ainda não cantou a bela secretária que tem. E pelo que dizem a respeito do nosso gênio, você não vai precisar se preocupar, amor.

Alice apertou o passo e, quando chegou à porta do escritório, virou-se para ele, irritada.

- Volte para o seu trabalho, Mike. Você me dá enjôo, sabia?

Mike soltou uma gargalhada e antes de afastar-se assoprou-lhe um beijo.

Conforme havia dito, o sr. Whitlock esperava por ela em seu escritório. Alice bateu de leve na porta e entrou. Encontrou-o distraído olhando para a enorme janela de vidro de onde se viam edifícios modernos cercados pelas nuvens cinzentas de inverno.

- Aqui está o seu café, sr. Whitlock. Bem forte, como gosta.

- Obrigado, srta. Brandon. - Ele pegou a xícara sorrindo. - Não é sua obrigação fazer isto, você sabe. Não sou daqueles que acham que a secretária deve ser uma escrava.

- É claro que sei, sr. Whitlock. E não me sinto uma escrava só por trazer-lhe uma xícara de café, imagine.

Ele sorriu, indicando a cadeira que Alice costumava usar quando anotava os ditados.

- Sente-se, por favor, srta. Brandon.

A cadeira era de madeira maciça e escura como os demais móveis do escritório. Alice sentou-se, ajeitou a saia e olhou para o chefe do outro lado da escrivaninha. O sr. Whitlock tinha cabelos, de fato, bonitos, pensou. loiros, brilhantes, apenas necessitando de um corte mais moderno. Tinha certeza como Richard, seu cabeleireiro, faria maravilhas com aquela cabeleira farta e sedosa.

Lentamente, ela desviou a atenção dos cabelos para os olhos. Eles lhe pareciam azuis, mas não podia afirmar com segurança. Os óculos a impediam de ver com clareza. Mas havia os lábios a considerar. Puxa, que boca tinha o sr. Whitlock. Como não havia reparado antes? Se tivesse que apontar algum defeito naquela boca sensual e bem desenhada, seria a de nunca vê-Ia rir. Raras vezes curvava-se num sorriso, mas jamais ria com prazer genuíno.

De repente Alice percebeu que o sr. Whitlock a fitava de uma forma estranha. Desviando rapidamente os olhos se deu conta de que o estivera examinando como se ele fosse uma escultura numa galeria de arte.

- Quer que eu pegue meu bloco, sr. Whitlock? – indagou rapidamente.

- Não é preciso. - Ele tomou um gole de café. - O assunto é... é pessoal, digamos assim.

Alice começou a ficar nervosa. O sr. Whitlock nunca havia discutido nenhum assunto pessoal com ela! Durante aqueles dois anos trabalhando com ele haviam mantido um relacionamento puramente profissional! A ponto de ela muitas vezes se esquecer da existência dele, a não ser quando o via no escritório. A menos que não estivesse se referindo a si próprio mas, sim. a ela. Era possível que quisesse chamar-lhe a atenção devido ao número de telefonemas que recebia de rapazes. Ou às flores que ocasionalmente lhe mandavam ali para o escritório.

Não agüentando mais o clima de suspense, Alice resolveu arriscar.

- Há alguma coisa errada, sr. Whitlock? Porque se fiz...

- Não, srta. Brandon - ele a interrompeu. - Quero dizer, há. Isto é, não.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e ela ficou aguardando que ele se decidisse.

- Na verdade não sei bem por onde começar, srta. Brandon. Eu... bem, eu...

- Por que não vai direto à questão? - sugeriu com um sorriso. - Às vezes é mais fácil do que se imagina.

Pela primeira vez o sr. Whitlock pareceu relaxar. Sorriu também, e pelo pouco que o conhecia, Alice deduziu que não iria ouvir um sermão.

- Talvez tenha razão, srta. Brandon. - Ele concordou colocando a xícara de café sobre a mesa e levantou-se. Em seguida pôs-se a andar pela sala.

De sua cadeira, Alice limitou-se a observá-lo. O sr. Whitlock só tinha trinta anos, sabia disso através de documentos. Então por que diabos se vestia e agia como um velho? Já notara que as roupas dele eram finas e caras, mas sempre tão antiquadas... Aquele terno cinzento que ele estava usando, por exemplo, era de um tecido lindíssimo, possuía um corte impecável, mas dava a impressão de ter pertencido ao avô dele! Ninguém mais andava de calça, colete e paletó. Muito menos com gravata listrada de azul e branco e sapatos sociais pretos! Não se conformava que um homem com tão boa aparência e tão jovem se portasse como um senhor de idade!

- Como sabe, srta. Brandon, - ele finalmente começou a falar - os feriados de fim de ano estão chegando. Teremos festas e reuniões quase todos os dias.

Alice se animou. Agora ele tocava num departamento do qual era grande conhecedora: festas!

- Oh sim, sr. Whitlock. É a minha época favorita do ano.

- Fico contente em saber, pois nesse caso vai gostar de me ajudar.

Ajudá-lo? Estaria o sr. Whitlock com intenção de dar uma festa e a queria como anfitriã?

- O que tem em mente, sr. Whitlock? Sem querer ser convencida, já devo ir adiantando que entendo um bocado de festas.

Jasper examinou satisfeito a expressão radiante de Alice e sorriu consigo mesmo. Sim, ele havia feito a escolha certa. Aliás, sempre se orgulhara de sua capacidade de julgamento não só nos negócios, mas também das pessoas. Anos de experiência o haviam ensinado a avaliar todos os ângulos e tomar decisões com muita frieza e bastante lógica. E daquela vez não fora diferente. O objetivo sem dúvida era um tanto inusitado, mas se tudo corresse como planejara, não havia por que não dar certo.

- Estou certo de que está por dentro do assunto, srta. Brandon - comentou, pensando no número de admiradores que ela possuía. - E é por isso que quero uma... ajuda, digamos assim.

- Ajuda...?

- Algumas dicas, como você diria.

- Dicas?

Os olhos de Jasper baixaram para as pernas de Alice. Ela havia acabado de cruzá-las e ele não resistiu à tentação de admirar os tornozelos moldados pelas meias de náilon.

- Não sei que outro nome dar ao que desejo de você - disse então, forçando-se a erguer o olhar. Há dois anos, mulher alguma conseguira distraí-lo por um minuto sequer. Mas Alice Brandon vinha fazendo misérias com seu autocontrole.

- Desculpe, sr. Whitlock, mas por que não começamos do início? Não sei se estou entendendo bem aonde quer chegar.

- Tem razão, srta. Brandon. Talvez seja melhor começarmos pela festa da véspera do ano-novo.

- Refere-se àquela que a Sooner Fidelity oferece aos executivos da firma todos os anos?

- Essa mesma.

Graças a Deus, Alice pensou. Enfim começavam a chegar a algum entendimento.

- E o que há com a festa do dia trinta e um?

- É que um velho amigo meu de Nova York estará vindo para cá. E vai trazer a irmã, Maria, com ele.

- Sim, mas onde entro nessa história?

Ele andou até o fim da sala e só então voltou a falar.

- Maria e eu estudamos juntos na faculdade. Ela era muito bonita, inteligente e bastante popular entre os rapazes. - Jasper limpou a garganta. - Você sabe, eu... Eu tinha uma grande queda por ela. Mas Maria nem notava a minha existência.

Alice não sabia o que dizer. Era difícil imaginar o sr. Whitlock caído por alguma garota. Ao mesmo tempo odiava a idéia de uma esnobezinha qualquer tê-lo maltratado. Ele era tão gentil, merecia muito mais.

- Eu sinto muito, sr. Whitlock. Não a tem visto ultimamente?

Jasper a fitou confuso.

- Quem?

- Maria. Não a viu mais desde os tempos de faculdade?

- Oh sim, sim, é claro. Mas poucas vezes. Aliás, faz bastante tempo desde a última vez. E é por isso que gostaria que me ajudasse antes que ela chegue, srta. Whitlock. Ela e o irmão vão ser meus hóspedes durante o fim de semana da festa, por isso achei que seria uma ótima ocasião para nos conhecermos mais... mais intimamente. Quem sabe, se Maria perceber que mudei, vai me dar uma chance.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quer dizer que continua interessado nessa tal Maria?

- Sim, muito interessado. E digo mais. Considero-a a mulher ideal para mim, mesmo sabendo que não temos muito em comum.

Que coisa mais estranha para se dizer, Alice pensou. Não tinham nada em comum mas ela era a mulher ideal para ele?

- Ao que me parece está querendo provar à tal Maria que pode ser o homem da vida dela?

O rosto de Jasper se iluminou. Pela primeira vez Alice o viu sorrir abertamente e ficou pasma diante dos dentes maravilhosos que ele exibia.

- Isso mesmo, srta. Brandon! Eu sabia que iria me entender.

Na verdade ela não havia compreendido tão bem assim. A começar pelo fato de que não conseguia relacionar o sr. Whitlock com qualquer mulher que fosse.

- Se bem entendi, sr. Whitlock, gostaria que eu lhe desse algumas dicas sobre como entretê-la, aonde levá-la, certo?

- Exatamente, srta. Brandon. E outras coisas também.

Alice por fim sorriu, mais satisfeita.

- Terei prazer em ajudá-lo, sr. Whitlock. Mas, é claro, será preciso que me dê algumas informações sobre Maria.

Jasper pegou a xícara de café, torcendo para que Alice não notasse seu olhar preocupado.

- Informações sobre Maria...? Oh sim, sim, é claro. Isso é vital, não é mesmo? - Ele a fitou por cima da xícara. - O que vai fazer esta noite? - indagou rapidamente.

- O que disse?

Jasper sentiu que corava, mas procurou controlar-se.

- Estou querendo dizer que se não tiver um outro compromisso podemos nos encontrar para conversarmos um pouco mais, srta. Brandon.

- Bem, eu...

- Podemos jantar fora, se quiser. Pagar-lhe um jantar é o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer sua ajuda.

Alice não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir. Ela jantando com o sr. Whitlock? Bem podia imaginar o quanto Mike e Jéssica ririam quando soubessem! Só que não saberiam, ela decidiu. E nem Garrett, com quem combinara ir a uma lanchonete após o trabalho.

- E por que não, sr. Whitlock? - Aceitou com um sorriso. - Eu adoraria jantar fora. Só espero poder ajudá-lo com sua Maria.

- Pois aposto como vai, srta. Brandon. - Ele sorriu satisfeito. - Não tenho a menor dúvida.

Alice olhou aflita para o relógio.

- Não seria melhor começarmos a trabalhar agora, sr. Whitlock?

- Sem dúvida, mas antes quero lhe pedir mais um favor, srta. Brandon.

- Pois não?

- Não quero que comente este assunto com ninguém, está certo? O que quero dizer é que mexericos no escritório são contraproducentes.

- Não tenho o hábito de revelar confidências, sr. Whitlock. O que falamos aqui dentro é estritamente confidencial para mim. - Alice sorriu e levantou-se. - Vou pegar minha prancheta, com licença.

Bem, a pior parte estava concluída, Jasper pensou quando ela se retirou. A "fase um" havia saído exatamente como ele planejara. Agora daria inicio à "fase dois".


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Concentrar-se no trabalho durante o resto do dia tornou-se quase impossível. Alice estava pasma. Dois anos trabalhando ao lado do homem, dia após dia, nunca sonhara vê-lo ainda ligado a uma paixão antiga por uma garota de Nova York. Pobre sr. Whitlock!

E pobre de mim, concluiu. Como poderei ajudá-lo? Aconselhando-o que tomasse uma dose tripla de uísque e fosse se declarar à moça? Que esperança! Whitlock provavelmente nunca passara de uma simples dose de suco de maracujá.

Alguém bateu de leve à porta e Alice parou de digitar.

- Entre!

No mesmo instante, Garrett, o jogador de basquete, colocou o rosto na porta.

- Ainda trabalhando, Alice?

Ela olhou para o relógio e assustou-se. Havia passado quinze minutos da hora de ir embora.

- Não imaginei que fosse tão tarde assim - disse voltando à máquina. - Estou quase terminando uma carta, Garrett. Se quiser pode sentar-se e esperar.

- Onde está seu chefe?

- Lá dentro. trabalhando. - Ela fez um sinal indicando a outra porta. - É comum ele ficar umas duas ou três horas além do horário.

Garrett enfiou as mãos no bolso do jeans super justo e olhou para ela com o sorriso mais charmoso que Alice já vira.

- Mas você não precisa ficar, precisa? Estou louco para sair com você. Hoje vai haver um concerto de rock no Myriad e achei que gostaria de ir.

- Oh, eu adora... - A voz sumiu quando Alice se lembrou do compromisso com o sr. Whitlock. Quase se esquecera de que havia combinado jantar com ele. - Não vai dar, Garrett.

- Mas por que?

A maioria das garotas jamais hesitaria entre uma noite ao lado de um jogador famoso e sexy e um jantar convencional com um chefe frio e compenetrado. Mas Alice achava que devia muito ao sr. Whitlock para recusar-lhe um pedido. Quanto a Garrett, sempre surgiriam novas oportunidades de sair com ele.

- Sinto muito, Garrett, mas vou ter que fazer um trabalho extra para o sr. Whitlock esta noite.

- O que o homem é? Uma espécie de feitor ou coisa parecida? Estamos em época de festas, Alice. Por que não pede a ele para dispensá-la?

- Desculpe, mas hoje não posso, Garrett. - Ela voltou à carta. - Estamos concluindo os relatórios, você sabe. Não há jeito de eu escapar.

- Está partindo meu coração, Alice.

- Pobre Garrett. Aposto como todas as garotas de seu caderninho de endereços já estão comprometidas.

- Talvez não, mas de qualquer forma nenhuma se compara a você.

Alice riu e olhou para ele.

- Sabia que errou de profissão, Garrett? Devia trocar as quadras de basquete pela carreira política.

Naquele momento Jasper abriu a porta de seu escritório.

- Srta. Brandon, você já... - Ele se interrompeu ao dar com Garrett sentado na beirada da escrivaninha de Alice.

- Pois não, sr. Whitlock? - ela indagou, endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Já terminou a carta?

- Estou quase no fim. - Alice olhou para Garrett. - Sr. Whitlock, este é Garrett Sayer, o Jogador de basquete. Garrett, este é meu chefe, Jasper Whitlock, vice-presidente da firma.

Os dois homens trocaram um aperto de mão.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Whitlock.

- O prazer é meu - Jasper respondeu e olhou para Alice. - Assim que terminar a carta traga-a ao meu escritório para eu assiná-la, por favor.

- Em um minuto, sr. Whitlock.

Quando ficaram a sós, Garrett olhou para ela.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha para ele, Alice?

- Dois anos.

- E ele ainda a chama de srta. Brandon?

- Sim, por quê? O que há de estranho nisso?

- Um tanto formal, não acha?

- Mas o sr. Whitlock é formal, Garrett.

Garrett riu com malícia.

- No fundo até acho preferível.

- Adeus, Garrett. - Alice levantou-se com a carta na mão. - Sinto muito por hoje.

- Tudo bem. - Ele a fitou desapontado. - Ligo para você qualquer dia destes, tá legal?

- Combinado.

Garrett a beijou no rosto e antes de sair assoprou-lhe mais um beijo.

- Você partiu meu coração, gata.

- Não conte ao seu treinador - Alice respondeu rindo e correu para a sala do chefe.

Já estava escuro quando ela chegou ao bairro onde morava, na zona norte da cidade de Oklahoma. Ocupava um pequeno apartamento de um quarto, sala e cozinha, que pertencia a um desses condomínios fechados. Os prédios eram já bastante velhos, mas muito bem conservados. A preferência pelo local se devia ao fato de proporcionar grande segurança aos moradores e possuir uma grande área verde ao redor.

Assim que Alice desceu de seu carro esporte, um porche, Seth, um dos garotos da vizinhança, aproximou-se dela com uma bola na mão. Tinha apenas doze anos, mas era muito amigo de Alice.

- Oi! Quer jogar bola comigo?

- Oi, Seth! Eu adoraria, mas hoje não posso. Tenho um encontro.

- Outra vez? - Seth seguiu com ela até a porta do apartamento. - Você devia se casar e ficar em casa de uma vez.

Alice riu enfiando a chave na fechadura.

- Como posso me casar, Seth? Você ainda não tem idade suficiente.

O garoto corou, mas dava para notar que seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação.

- Mas então quando vai poder jogar comigo? Eu disse a Tim que você sabe dar uma tacada em espiral melhor que qualquer um deles. Agora precisa provar.

- Bem, nesse caso preciso mesmo.

- Quando, Alice?

- Qualquer dia destes, eu prometo.

- Combinado, então. - O garoto sorriu satisfeito e, quando ia se afastando, Alice o chamou.

- Espere só um instante, Seth! Tenho uma coisa para você.

- O que é? Algum cupom gratuito para hambúrguer? Ou desta vez é de sorvete?

- Não, nada relacionado a comida, Seth. - Alice foi até o quarto, voltando com um papel na mão. – Quero sua promessa de que vai cuidar muito bem disto, hein?

Era um autógrafo de Garrett com dedicatória a Seth.

- Uau! Como conseguiu?

- Ontem à noite. Saí com Garrett e pedi a ele especialmente para você.

- Puxa, Alice, é demais! Imagine o quanto não valerá quando o time dele vencer o campeonato! Mas não vou vender por nenhum dinheiro do mundo. Você é sensacional! – O garoto ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-la. - É o melhor presente de Natal que já ganhei. Obrigado, amiga!

Alice fechou a porta rindo depois que Seth se foi. Crianças eram sempre tão especiais! Será que algum dia também teria as dela? Não, talvez fosse mais prudente nem pensar em ter filhos. Significavam compromissos, responsabilidades e tudo o que ela desejava por enquanto era ser independente e divertir-se. E, depois, não havia um só homem na face da terra com quem gostaria de ter tanta intimidade.

Depois de tomar um banho, Alice se viu às voltas com que tipo de roupa usar. Uma vez que o sr. Whitlock não havia mencionado em que restaurante iriam, ficou em dúvida entre um traje mais sofisticado e um conjunto cáqui de brim, para o qual acabou dando preferência. No último instante decidiu colocar colar e brincos de pérolas, e o efeito foi surpreendente. O traje esporte adquiriu um ar chique, sem perder a descontração.

Quando Jasper tocou a campainha, ela acabara de escovar os cabelos e passava batom. Largando o estojo, correu abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, srta. Brandon.

- Boa noite, sr. Whitlock. Entre um pouquinho. Estou terminando de me arrumar. Só falta vestir meu casaco.

Com certa cerimônia, ele caminhou até o sofá onde sentou-se.

- Aceita um drinque antes de irmos? Tenho uísque, vodka, gim, conhaque e vários tipos de vinho.

Enquanto enumerava o sortimento de seu bar, Alice notou que ele franzia as sobrancelhas. Não se surpreendeu.

- Não, não, obrigado. Raramente bebo, quero dizer, nada que contenha álcool, é claro.

- Também quase não bebo, sr. Whitlock. Apenas mantenho-me prevenida por razões sociais.

- Dá para se notar que não comete extravagâncias, srta. Brandon. Sua compleição é bastante saudável.

Alice o fitou indecisa. Não sabia se havia acabado de receber um elogio ou o resultado de um estudo científico.

- Obrigada - agradeceu de qualquer maneira e foi ao armário pegar o casaco de pele. - Está nevando lá fora?

Antes que acabasse de perguntar, Whitlock já estava atrás dela para ajudá-la a vestir o casaco. Usava a mesma colônia com que costumava ir ao escritório, de uma fragrância suave, próxima do limão. Excitantemente máscula, conforme Alice já a havia definido outras vezes. Própria de um homem sexy e ardente, justamente o oposto de quem a usava.

De repente ela começou a sentir um certo desconforto por estar ali a sós com o chefe, em seu apartamento. Era ridículo, disse a si mesma. Afinal que perigo ele poderia representar? Talvez fosse o fato de nunca ter ficado sozinha com um homem como ele. Ou, pelo menos, não fora das paredes do escritório. O que dizer a ele? Como se comportar? Profissionalmente como na firma ou mais à vontade colocando discos na e sentando-se no tapete como fazia com seus amigos?

Acabou optando pela segunda hipótese. Se sua missão seria ajudá-lo a chamar a atenção de Maria, achava indispensável que agisse com bastante naturalidade. Talvez o sr. Whitlock lhe seguisse o exemplo e perdesse um pouco daquele ar de quem havia engolido um guarda-chuva. Sim, aquela seria a primeira lição, Alice decidiu. Começava a achar divertida a idéia de transformar o chefe.

- Ainda não está nevando, srta. Brandon - ele falou após ajudá-la com o casaco. - Mas é bem possível que comece. O inverno realmente chegou.

Alice pegou a bolsa e foi com ele até a porta.

- Oh, eu sou louca pelo inverno! Nada como entrar embaixo de um cobertor e ficar assistindo televisão com a neve caindo lá fora. Ou fazer pipocas com bastante manteiga e chocolate quente bem espesso. Sem falar no dia de Natal, quando a gente abre os presentes que estão sob a árvore!

- Você fala de um jeito que faz tudo isso parecer mesmo muito bom. Sempre achei que no inverno o mundo se torna feio e sem graça. As pessoas morrem de frio e não sentem prazer em sair.

Haviam chegado à porta do prédio onde um sedan azul-marinho encontrava-se estacionado junto ao meio-fio. Era a imagem do carro convencional, Alice pensou, entendendo por que o sr. Whitlock achava tudo muito frio e sem graça.

- Por que não vamos no meu carro? - sugeriu rapidamente. - Já dirigiu um carro esporte, sr. Whitlock?

- Não, mas não acho necessário irmos em seu carro. O meu está...

- Então, insisto. - Ela o interrompeu. - Vai ver como é bem mais emocionante do que os outros. Aposto como amanhã mesmo vai querer trocar o seu.

Antes que ele pudesse recusar, Alice já havia aberto a porta do porche e se acomodado.

- Vamos, é facílimo de dirigir. - Ignorando a expressão assustada do sr. Whitlock, atirou-lhe as chaves.

Jasper contorceu-se todo a fim de pegar as chaves e a fitou sem jeito.

- Srta. Brandon, não acho que deva.

- Acredite-me, sr. Whitlock. Eu sentiria um enorme prazer se dirigisse o meu carro.

Mais parecia que Alice havia sugerido que ele atravessasse a principal avenida da cidade completamente nu.

- Não vejo razão para irmos em seu carro quando o meu está aqui - ele ainda insistiu, sentando-se no banco do motorista. - Quer mesmo que eu dirija?

- É claro! Não pediu para que eu lhe desse algumas dicas?

- _Dicas_? Oh, sim, pedi. Mas o que tem seu carro esporte a ver com as dicas?

Alice piscou para ele.

- Maria pode gostar desse tipo de carro. Quem sabe você convence o irmão dela a alugar um ou, em último caso, pode emprestar o meu se ela gostar.

Os olhos astutos de Jasper brilharam por trás dos óculos. Pelo visto haveria bem mais envolvimentos do que calculara de início.

Alice deu-lhe algumas instruções sobre os controles essenciais do carro e eles partiram.

- Então, o que acha, sr. Whitlock? É como pilotar num sonho, não?

- Tenho a sensação de que estou sentado no chão. Isto é máquina para pistas de corrida e não para andar nas ruas.

- Mas não é sensacional?

- Perigoso, eu diria. É muito pequeno, muito possante e... - Ele a fitou preocupado. - E pode acabar se matando numa coisa destas, srta. Brandon!

Alice soltou uma gargalhada.

- Oh, sr. Whitlock! Uma pessoa pode morrer em qualquer tipo de veículo. Até numa bicicleta, se chegar a hora. Mas sou bastante cuidadosa, não se preocupe. Mesmo quando estou em alta velocidade.

Ele não disse nada, apenas franziu ainda mais as grossas sobrancelhas.

- Então, o que acha? - Alice insistiu. - Maria vai gostar de circular pela cidade num carro destes?

Após estudá-la por alguns instantes, ele respondeu:

- Creio que sim, srta. Brandon.

Mas não parecia muito satisfeito com a idéia, Alice notou. Só gostaria de saber por que o sr. Whitlock considerava Maria a mulher ideal para ele quando era óbvio que tinham tão pouco em comum. Na verdade, achava toda aquela história um tanto esquisita.

- Conhece-a tão bem assim, sr. Whitlock? Quero dizer, a ponto de saber do que ela gosta?

- Muito bem, srta. Brandon - ele respondeu, desta vez sem desviar a atenção da pista. - Melhor do que ela imagina.

- Nesse caso, quanto mais puder me dizer, mais terei condições de ajudá-lo.

- É bom saber. Onde gostaria de jantar , srta. Brandon?

- Bem, deixe-me ver... Qual acha que seria a preferência de Maria?

Jasper começou a pensar como um louco. Por fim lembrou-se de um dia ter visto um cartão da pizzaria Ricetti's sobre a mesa de Alice.

- Acho que... pizza! Sim, ela adora pizzas, agora me lembrei.

- Hum... Uma mulher com o mesmo gosto que o meu.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Verdade?

- Sou louca por comidas italianas em geral. E sei de um lugar onde servem pizzas maravilhosas. Ricetti's é o nome. Já esteve lá, sr. Whitlock?

- Não, ainda não.

- Oh, desculpe-me, sr. Whitlock. Talvez não goste de pizzas...

- Tudo bem. - Ele mentiu. - Se minha intenção é agradar Maria, a escolha deve ser dela e não minha.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, sr. Whitlock. Nem todos os homens teriam tanta consideração assim. Estou certa de que esta Maria logo vai perceber que tesouro de homem o senhor é.

Jasper começou a tossir. Não esperava ser elogiado e muito menos que o chamassem de tesouro.

- Está tudo bem, sr. Whitlock?

- Sim, sim. Não foi nada. Devo ter engasgado, acho.

Eles cruzaram um farol e andaram mais dois quarteirões. O Ricetti's ficava na esquina seguinte. Jasper parou no estacionamento e desligou o motor.

- Prontinho - disse aliviado. - Sãos e salvos.

Alice voltou-se para ele e sorriu. De repente teve uma idéia. Munindo-se de toda a coragem debruçou-se sobre Jasper e pôs-se a afrouxar-lhe o nó da gravata.

- O que está fazendo, srta. Brandon?

- Não tome como uma ofensa, sr. Whitlock. - Justificou-se com o rosto bem próximo ao dele. - Mas não está combinando nem um pouco com este carro esporte. E também não se vai a uma pizzaria de terno e gravata.

Jasper mal conseguia respirar. Ela havia desabotoado seu colarinho e puxado a gravata alguns centímetros para baixo.

- Pronto. - Alice endireitou-se no banco. – Assim ficou bem melhor .

- Acha que... que exagerei ao me vestir?

- Bem, um pouco. - Ela o estudou durante alguns instantes e então resolveu ajudá-lo mais ainda. - Agora tire o paletó e dobre as mangas até quase o cotovelo.

- Meu paletó! Srta. Brandon, está gelado lá fora!

- Não vai morrer congelado só de ir do carro até o restaurante. E pode crer, as mulheres adoram ver o antebraço de um homem. É uma coisa que mexe com a gente, sabe.

Ele a fitou com um ar tão perplexo que Alice precisou esforçar-se para não rir.

- Não sei se estou preparado para todas estas... lições, srta. Brandon.

- É claro que está. E vai ver como terá valido a pena quando Maria cair em seus braços, sr. Whitlock.

Nesse ponto não havia o que discutir, por isso Jasper decidiu fazer o que ela lhe pedia.

A pizzaria estava uma loucura. Era impossível calcular quantas pessoas havia dentro. Não foi fácil arranjarem uma mesa e tiveram de aguardar em pé até visualizarem uma no ambiente esfumaçado rescendendo a queijos e ervas. Além do vozerio geral, a máquina de música tocava Michael Jackson, que cantava a plenos pulmões a música _Black or White_.

Alice se sentiu em casa de imediato. Quanto a Jasper, pensava que acabara de transpor as portas de um mundo surrealista e decadente. Foi preciso que ela cuidasse dos pedidos, talo estado de desnorteamento em que ele se encontrava.

- Não acha a música um pouco alta demais, srta. Brandon? - Jasper tinha a impressão de que os vidros das janelas iam trincar a qualquer momento. - Não sei como ninguém reclama.

- Porque é a melhor maneira de senti-la, sabia?

- Senti-la?

- Sim, o ritmo, as batidas, os movimentos. E ninguém faz isso melhor que o "rei" não acha?

- Que rei?

- Michael, o cara que está cantando.

Naquele momento a garçonete chegou com duas xícaras de café quente: e fumegante. Enquanto bebiam, Alice reparou como o sr. Whitlock mudara com a gravata frouxa e as mangas arregaçadas. Era tão raro vê-lo sem o paletó no escritório. Só mesmo quando o ar-condicionado não funcionava. Ficou surpresa ao notar como os ombros dele eram largos e os braços fortes. O relógio de pulso chamou-lhe a atenção pela simplicidade e bom gosto. Francês, sem dúvida, concluiu após examiná-lo melhor. A partir daquele instante começou a suspeitar que, apesar dos hábitos bastante convencionais, seu chefe era um homem de extremo bom gosto. Apenas não tinha coragem de se expor.

- Costuma comer pizzas sempre, sr. Whitlock?

- Não. Na verdade sou mais inclinado à comida francesa.

- Mesmo? Não conheço nada da cozinha francesa. Mas sei preparar pratos gregos.

- Você cozinha?

- Só quando tenho tempo. Não sou das melhores, mas já dei alguns jantares feitos por mim. E você? Cozinha?

- Não! - Ele a fitou indignado. - Tenho uma pessoa para fazer meu jantar e às vezes como fora.

Era o que Alice imaginava.

- Fale-me um pouco sobre Maria, sr. Whitlock. Que idade tem ela?

- Idade? Bem... Eu diria vinte e poucos.

- Tão jovem? Pensei que tivessem feito a faculdade juntos.

- E fizemos. Mas Maria estava começando e eu terminando.

- Ah, entendo. Mas que tipo de pessoa ela é? Trabalha fora, tem algum interesse especial?

Jasper começou a ficar inquieto na cadeira. Tantas perguntas ainda iam colocá-lo em apuros.

- Sim, ela trabalha - disse cauteloso. - Mas quanto aos interesses não posso afirmar nada. - Exceto que adora sair com rapazes, pensou consigo mesmo.

- Nesse caso fica um pouco mais complicado. E o que me diz da personalidade dela? Quem sabe podemos descobrir alguma coisa por esse campo?

Jasper encostou-se na cadeira. A música havia sido trocada por uma de ritmo mais suave e romântica. O volume continuava alto, mas era curioso como já não mais o incomodava tanto.

- Ela é vibrante, muito extrovertida e cheia de vida - disse sem desprender os olhos de Alice. - E muito falante também.

Uau! Não era para menos que ele mesmo dissera que tinham pouco em comum, Alice pensou. O que acabava de ouvir era uma lista de antônimos da personalidade de seu chefe.

- Parece que vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava, sr. Whitlock. Pelo visto, Maria gosta de fazer qualquer programa.

- Está absolutamente certa a esse respeito.

Alice suspirou aliviada. Não era muito, mas pelo menos um começo.

- Então vamos falar da aparência física de Maria. Como ela é, sr. Whitlock?

Jasper endireitou-se na cadeira, tomou um gole de café e só então começou.

- Bem, Maria é, ou pelo menos era da última vez que a vi, bastante atraente. Morena, não muito alta e magra. Está sempre sorrindo e seus dentes são perfeitos. O cabelo também é muito bonito. Ela costuma, isto é, costumava usá-los longos, até os ombros. São lisos, sedosos e brilhantes.

- Hum... Nada mal, hein, sr. Whitlock?

- Sem dúvida, nada mal.

- O que nos dá mais uma razão para empenharmos todos os esforços nessas... aulas, não é mesmo?

- Concordo plenamente.

No fundo, Alice estava surpresa com a descrição que acabara de ouvir. Por qualquer razão, não esperava que a paixão do sr. Whitlock fosse por alguém como ele acabava de descrever. Ao mesmo tempo achou curioso o fato de Maria ser tão parecida com ela. Magra, não muito alta e morena com cabelos lisos até os ombros. Que estranha coincidência...

- Sabia sr. Whitlock, sou muito romântica. Ficaria decepcionada se não conseguíssemos que você e Maria ficassem juntos. E como vejo tudo isso como uma questão muito pessoal, importaria se eu lhe falasse francamente?

Jasper remexeu-se na cadeira sentindo uma espécie de pânico. Porém, em seguida, resolveu controlar-se. Não chegara a vice-presidente da firma tendo esse tipo de reação. E além disso, pânico era a última coisa que o levaria a atingir seus objetivos.

- Coloco-me em suas mãos, srta. Brandon.

Alice sorriu satisfeita.

- Obrigada. E há também uma outra coisa: por que não me chama de Alice? Se quiser pode também me chamar de Lipe.

- Lipe?

- É o diminutivo de Alice só que com "p". Ganhei este apelido quando tinha dez anos. Queria jogar no time de beisebol, mas o movimento feminista ainda não havia chegado ao meu bairro. Por outro lado os garotos sabiam que eu era ótima no arremesso. Deixavam que eu jogasse desde que eu fingisse ser um deles. Minha mãe cortou meus cabelos bem curtos e mudei meu nome para Lipe. Foi um sucesso. Naquele ano ganhamos o campeonato; Você sabe jogar beisebol?

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Basquete, então?

- Também não. Apenas tênis, quando tenho tempo de ir ao clube.

A pizza havia acabado de chegar. Alice cortou um pedaço para ele e depois se serviu. Mal deu duas garfadas, voltou a falar:

- Meu pai não se conformava por eu não ser uma líder de torcida como minha mãe. Até ver meu time vencer o campeonato. Só então ele percebeu que eu havia nascido para ser atleta.

- Você jogava basquete também?

- Sim, como armadora. Meu treinador era um homem muito... oh, sr. Whitlock! Acho que o estou aborrecendo com minhas histórias. Não viemos até aqui para falar de mim, não é mesmo?

- Antes de mais nada, já que devo chamá-la de Alice... ou Lipe, por que não me trata por Jasper apenas?

- Jasper? - Ela sorriu. - Sim, gosto de Jasper. E então, o que está achando da pizza, Jasper?

- Deliciosa. - Ele não mentiu. Apesar de um pouco nervoso com todo o interrogatório, tinha de admitir que a comida estava excelente. - Acho até que vou vir mais vezes comer pizzas neste lugar.

- Se Maria também gostar, este será o lugar perfeito para trazê-la.

- Não vou me esquecer disto.

- Sim, e também não deve se esquecer de comprar alguns presentes de Natal para ela. Apesar de só se encontrarem no ano-novo, isso mostra que esteve pensando nela.

Jasper a fitou.

- Mas não tenho a menor idéia do que comprar!

- Bobagem, não precisa ser nada muito espetacular. Talvez um bom perfume ou um lenço de seda pura. Ou quem sabe uma jóia?

- Sim, mas que tipo de jóia? Não sei nem em que joalheria entrar!

- Não se preocupe, posso ajudá-lo. Ainda não terminei minhas compras de Natal, por isso podemos combinar um dia para sairmos juntos.

Jasper rezou para que o alívio que sentia não transparecesse em seu rosto. Ela estava tornando tudo muito mais fácil do que ele esperava.

- Obrigado, Alice, por ser tão compreensiva. Não sei se outra mulher se preocuparia tanto assim com um problema alheio como você.

- Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ver você e Maria juntos, Jazz.

Jazz? Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava por aquele apelido. E para ser sincero, gostara de ouvi-lo da boca de Alice. Talvez Jazz não condissesse muito com sua imagem, mas sem dúvida combinava perfeitamente com o homem que havia dentro dele.

- Sabe, Jazz, fico muito feliz que esteja interessado em uma mulher. Sempre achei que precisava de alguém em sua vida.

Jasper a fitou estupefato.

- Mesmo...? E o que a levou a pensar assim?

- Bem, sou de opinião que todo mundo deve ter alguém na vida e nunca o vi mencionar o nome de alguma mulher.

- Entendo.

Alice serviu-se de mais um pedaço de pizza. Não queria que Jasper a achasse indiscreta por tocar em assuntos tão pessoais. Ele já havia feito alguns progressos e ela sentia medo de estragar tudo falando demais. Na verdade até começava a gostar da companhia dele. Bem mais do que esperava. Havia uma certa timidez no comportamento de Jasper que o tornava extremamente sensual.

- E quanto a você, Alice? Tem alguém em especial?

- Você quer dizer uma única pessoa? Não. Mas tenho vários amigos e adoro estar com eles.

- E quanto àquele rapaz que estava no escritório hoje à tarde?

- Garrett? Conheci-o há pouquíssimo tempo. Ele não é uma graça?

- Eu diria que é maciço e não uma graça.

Alice caiu na gargalhada. De repente teve uma idéia.

- Tem uma moeda aí com você, Jazz?

- Sim, mas por quê?

Ela levantou-se e puxou-o pela mão.

- Venha comigo. Vou ensiná-lo a mexer na máquina de música.

- Mas...

Alice o arrastou por entre as mesas até chegar ao fundo do restaurante.

- Será mais uma das nossas lições, Jazz. Se Maria é extrovertida, aposto como adora música.

- Mas ela só vai ficar aqui alguns dias. - Ele olhou timidamente para o aparelho cheio de luz. - Não acho necessário que eu aprenda a mexer nessa máquina.

Ela não se deu por vencida. Apontou-lhe os nomes das músicas mais agitadas e deu algumas sugestões românticas, em caso de quererem um "clima mais íntimo", conforme explicou-lhe com um ar malicioso.

- Nunca é demais aprender esse tipo de coisa, Jazz - acrescentou, colocando a moeda na máquina. - Uma vez eu disse a um rapaz que queria ouvir _Angel Heart_ e ele me respondeu que não gostava de música de igreja. Pobrezinho! Nunca descobriu por que eu não quis mais sair com ele.

- Quer dizer que desistiu dele só porque o rapaz não apreciava determinado tipo de música?

- É claro que não, Jazz. Não sou tão esnobe assim. Deixei de vê-lo porque ele não foi sincero o bastante para admitir que não conhecia aquela música. Foi uma prova de quanto era vaidoso e aí está uma coisa que não suporto.

Jasper a fitou pensativo. Deus do céu! Ela falava sobre sinceridade e ali estava ele fazendo o quê? O papel mais desonesto que jamais fora capaz de assumir. Nervoso, olhou para a máquina de música.

- Entendo o que quer dizer, Alice.

Ela sorriu apontando para o painel.

- Vê este nome aqui? - indagou segurando a mão dele. - É um cantor de rock, não se esqueça. E vê este outro?

Jasper balançou a cabeça. Em seus trinta anos de vida nunca se sentira como naquele momento. Alice segurando-lhe a mão e sorrindo como se realmente gostasse dele provocava-lhe uma sensação tão maravilhosa e diferente que não dava para pensar em mais nada. Sim, "fase dois": estava funcionando além das expectativas!

* * *

**_Capítulo 2 postado!_**

**_Desculpa por demorar a atualizar, prometo que vou postar o próximo bem mais rápido.  
_**

**_Ahh, obrigada a todo mundo que deixou review, é bom saber que estão gostando da história : )_**

**_Até o próximo, bjs!_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Havia esfriado bastante e já começava a cair uma neve fininha quando Alice e Jasper deixaram a pizzaria.

- Se isto virar uma tempestade, acho que amanhã vou pegar um táxi para ir ao escritório - ela comentou ao entrarem no carro. - Veja! O pára-brisa está coberto de gelo, Jazz!

- E pelo jeito o tempo vai piorar bastante. Não é bom mesmo que dirija se continuar assim. Posso pegá-la amanhã cedo em seu apartamento, se quiser.

- Oh não, Jazz, não será preciso. É muito trabalho, além disso um táxi não sai tão caro assim .

- Mas não terei que desviar muito do meu caminho.

- Onde você mora?

- Nichols Hills.

Na parte mais rica e cobiçada da cidade, eu já devia ter imaginado. E com certeza numa daquelas mansões imensas onde devia sentir-se terrivelmente solitário.

- É. De fato não é tão longe do meu apartamento - admitiu com certa pena dele. - Acho que vou aceitar, então. Obrigada desde já e prometo que não vou me atrasar, Jazz.

A última preocupação de Jasper naquele momento era que ela se atrasasse. Na verdade seu pensamento já estava nas duas semanas seguintes que antecediam o Natal.

Durante o percurso até seu apartamento Alice não parou de falar . Somente quando desceram do carro constatou o quanto desejava prolongar um pouco mais aquela noite. Nunca imaginara encontrar em Jasper uma companhia tão agradável. A maioria dos homens já teria tentado seduzi-Ia lá mesmo na pizzaria. Era um alívio para ela não ter de ficar o tempo todo esquivando-se de convites para ir para a cama.

- Quer entrar um instante, Jazz? - Convidou-o ao tirar a chave da bolsa.

- Não acha um pouco tarde? Não quero...

- Que nada, é cedo ainda. - Abriu a porta olhando para ele por cima do ombro. - E depois, Maria não precisa ficar sabendo, precisa?

- Maria...? Não, é claro que ela não vai saber.

- E então?

Jasper deu de ombros.

- Está certo. Já que você insiste.

A temperatura dentro do apartamento era de verão comparada ao frio que fazia lá fora. Assim que entraram os dois se livraram dos agasalhos, que Alice guardou num pequeno armário no fundo da sala.

- Que tal irmos à cozinha preparar um chocolate quente, Jazz?

- Acho uma ótima idéia. -Jasper aceitava qualquer sugestão desde que o prendesse por mais tempo ali com Alice.

A cozinha era conjugada a uma pequena copa onde havia uma mesa e quatro banquetas. Copa e cozinha eram muito pequenas. Mal dava para circular uma pessoa. Jasper sentou-se num dos banquinhos e ficou observando enquanto Alice transitava de um lado para o outro.

- Seu apartamento é muito agradável, Alice.

- Sei que é pequeno, mas, como moro sozinha, isso não tem importância. Quando quero dar um jantar para diversas pessoas ou uma festa, minha mãe me empresta a casa onde mora.

- Seus pais também moram aqui, quero dizer, na cidade de Oklahoma?

- Minha mãe mora a alguns quarteirões apenas de mim. Quanto a meu pai, se encontra do outro lado do oceano. Na França, acho. Ele sempre se muda de um país para outro. - Alice misturou o chocolate ao leite que começava a ferver. - E seus pais? Moram longe?

- Na Califórnia, no momento. Minha mãe está com um problema nos pulmões e precisa de um clima mais quente.

- É uma pena. De qualquer forma, talvez eles gostem de morar lá, não é mesmo?

- Não. Minha mãe voltaria a Boston hoje mesmo se a saúde dela permitisse. Acha a Califórnia quente demais.

O chocolate ficou pronto. Alice encheu duas xícaras, colocou dois pedaços de marshmallow dentro de cada uma e levou-as para a mesa.

- Por que veio morar em Oklahoma se sua mãe é de Boston, Jazz? - indagou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Obrigado. - Jasper segurou a caneca com ambas as mãos como se quisesse aquecê-las. - Meu pai nasceu aqui em Oklahoma. Mas foi estudar na Nova Inglaterra e lá conheceu minha mãe. Casaram-se e vieram para cá. Meu pai investia em petróleo na época em que era abundante nesta região.

- Entendo. E você? Por que escolheu o ramo de seguros?

- Não foi planejado. Eu havia acabado de sair da faculdade quando surgiu a chance de eu trabalhar na Sooner Fidelity. Antes disso pretendia ser auditor.

Alice o fitou pensativa enquanto mexia o chocolate com uma colher.

- Uma bela diferença, não?

- Nem tanto. No final qualquer trabalho acaba em números. - Jasper pegou a colher que Alice acabara de lhe colocar ao lado da caneca. - Esta colher tem alguma função específica? Quero dizer, será que devo fazer alguma coisa com ela que não estou sabendo?

Alice começou a rir.

- É claro que tem uma função, Jazz. Você a usa para espremer marshmallow e misturá-lo com o leite.

Jasper a fitou desconfiado.

- É mesmo?

- Sua mãe nunca fez chocolate quente com marshmallow para você, Jazz?

Ele pegou acolher , afundou um dos pedaços de marshmallow dentro do leite e deu de ombros.

- Acho que não tive a oportunidade de aprender a arte de se tomar chocolate quente.

Entre outras coisas, Alice pensou com tristeza enquanto Jasper saboreava a bebida. Bem, pelo menos nesse ponto ela não podia se queixar. Havia aprendido muito com seus pais. Não só o que era importante e sério, mas também pequenas coisas que davam um sabor divertido à vida. O divórcio deles a havia deixado muito deprimida. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo não conseguia aceitar o fato de o pai ter ido morar do outro lado do mundo e deixado a mãe sozinha. Ela procurou sorrir para Jasper.

- Tenho certeza de que há muitas coisas em sua vida que nunca experimentei, Jazz. Por exemplo, nunca fui a Nova Inglaterra.

- É apenas um outro lugar dos Estados Unidos.

- Não concordo. A Nova Inglaterra tem uma história riquíssima.

Jasper a fitou surpreso.

- Interessa-se por História?

- Muito. - Ela sorriu. - Na verdade eu pretendia ser professora de História.

- E por que desistiu?

- Coisas da vida.

- Seria muita indiscrição perguntar que coisas são essas?

Alice o fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder. Talvez ele fosse a única pessoa com quem não se importaria de tocar no assunto.

- É claro que não. Não continuei meus estudos porque meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha dezoito anos. Foi uma fase terrível da minha vida. Não consegui continuar morando em casa e enfrentar todas as mudanças. Também ficou difícil trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Dois anos depois achei melhor desistir da História e dedicar-me ao trabalho.

- Compreendo...

- Bem, o que achou do chocolate? Não cozinho tão mal assim, cozinho?

Jasper ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e sorriu.

- Está delicioso.

- Obrigada. Só espero que minhas aulas também sejam tão boas quanto.

- Aulas?

- Você e Maria, já se esqueceu? Mas tenho de confessar que nunca ajudei um homem a laçar uma mulher antes. Ensinei algumas amigas como conquistar um namorado, é verdade, e espero que minhas táticas funcionem no sentido inverso.

O rosto de Jasper ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- O que houve? Eu disse alguma coisa que não devia?

- Não, não, é que... que esta situação toda é tão embaraçosa. Deve estar pensando que sou maluco em pedir este tipo de ajuda a você.

- De forma alguma - Alice alcançou a mão dele sobre a mesa. - Se um maior número de homens fosse honesto como você, provavelmente haveria menos desentendimentos, menos divórcios e menos corações partidos.

Jasper corou ainda mais.

- Honesto como eu?

- Sim. Que outro homem teria coragem de confessar que não sabe como conquistar uma garota? Não acho você maluco, Jazz, e, sim, admiro sua sinceridade.

Sincero, ele? Jasper engoliu em seco. Céus! Se Alice soubesse!

- É que sempre fui muito tímido. Aos quinze anos eu me sentia o próprio conquistador. Mas na hora "H", as palavras sumiam do meu cérebro.

- Todos enfrentamos problemas desse tipo na adolescência. Você não foi o único. Vai ver como assim que Maria chegar não se sentirá nem um pouco tímido.

- Talvez. - Ele tomou um gole do chocolate. - Nunca havia surgido um interesse tão grande até eu... antes de Maria. Ela me faz desejar ser um daqueles atletas machões que sabem como conquistar uma mulher. Ser ousado, saber flertar, dizer coisas bonitas. Você me entende, não?

Puxa! Ele devia ser mesmo louco pela tal Maria. Alice não podia citar um só de seus fãs que mostrasse um terço daquele interesse por ela. Eram sempre tão convencidos e arrogantes. Os próprios machões. Seriam bem mais agradáveis se se parecessem com seu chefe.

- Nem todas as mulheres são tão obcecadas assim por super machões, Jazz.

- Maria é - Jasper afirmou com convicção. - Andava sempre rodeada de atletas musculosos - lembrou com certa mágoa.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? Algumas mulheres dizem uma coisa, mas sentem outra completamente diferente.

- Mas sei que Maria gosta desse tipo de homem - Jasper insistiu. - Ela está sempre... quero dizer, o irmão dela me disse que Maria sai com atletas freqüentemente.

- Está bem. Mas o que o faz pensar que não é o tipo de Maria? Ela já lhe falou?

Jasper arregalou os olhos.

- Não sou cego, Alice. Sei que não pareço nem um pouco com os homens que... que você conhece, por exemplo.

Ele tinha um ar tão pessimista que ela resolveu examiná-lo atentamente. De fato, não estava diante de nenhum Rambo. Ainda bem! Agradava-lhe muito mais os braços fortes de Jazz, seus ombros largos e o corpo bem proporcionado. Tinha certeza de que, se pudesse vê-lo sem roupa, não se decepcionaria nem um pouco.

"Alice do céu! Que diabos está dando em você?" ela se recriminou em pensamentos. "Vem trabalhando com o homem há dois anos e nunca se dignara a olhá-lo duas vezes. Agora, de uma hora para a outra, quer tirar-lhe a roupa?"

- O tipo que está imaginando não passa de um mito, de uma força de expressão, Jazz. - Tranqüilizou-o. - Tudo o que você precisa é... - De repente ela se levantou e chegou bem perto dele. - Tem mesmo que usar esses óculos?

Jasper ia responder que sim, mas não deu tempo. Ela já os havia tirado e olhava para ele com uma expressão atônita.

- Jazz! Que olhos mais lindos você tem!

- Mas não consigo enxergar um palmo diante do nariz sem meus óculos, Alice!

Quanto a isso dariam um jeito, ela pensou olhando para o par de olhos azuis mais espetaculares que já vira. Nunca imaginara que seu chefe ficasse tão sexy sem os óculos!

- Amanhã mesmo vamos tratar de conseguir lentes de contato para você!

- Lentes de contato! - Ele a fitou indignado. - Isto já está indo longe demais, Alice!

- Pensei que estivesse disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício para conquistar aquela mulher.

- Sim, sem dúvida. Mas ao menos tenho que enxergar, não acha?

Alice lançou-lhe um de seus sorrisos provocantes.

- Maria vai achá-lo muito sexy.

Ele a fitou confuso.

- Acha mesmo que faz tanta diferença assim?

- Vai operar milagres, eu lhe garanto! Nunca nenhuma mulher lhe disse que tem olhos lindíssimos? Por que os esconde?

- Escondo? Se uso óculos é para enxergar, mais nada.

Com certa relutância, Alice colocou os óculos de volta sobre o nariz dele. Seus dedos lhe tocaram a face e ela notou que Jasper a fitava de um jeito estranho.

- Concordo que é importante enxergar - disse retirando a mão rapidamente. - Mas no seu caso, em particular, é preciso pensar em Maria.

- Mas lentes de contato... Não é fácil adaptar-se a elas. Meus olhos vão lacrimejar o dia todo.

- Hoje em dia há tipos mais modernos. São gelatinosas e não incomodam. - Alice apertou a mão dele para encorajá-lo. - Oh, Jazz! Vai dar certo, tenho certeza.

Como ele podia pensar em lentes de contato com ela ali tão perto? Mal conseguia respirar! Tinha de sair dali ou ia acabar fazendo uma besteira.

- Alguma coisa errada, Jazz? Estou indo muito depressa com você? Se acha que exagerei, por favor, fale.

- Oh não, não, você está indo muito bem. - Jasper se levantou. - Mas preciso ir agora. Quero dar uma lida naqueles relatórios que fizemos hoje, ainda antes de dormir.

- Mas nem terminou seu chocolate!

Ele olhou sem jeito para a caneca.

- Estava muito gostoso, acontece que... que exagerei na pizza. Sim, foi isso, comi demais no restaurante.

Percebendo que ele tinha mesmo intenção de retirar-se, Alice foi buscar-lhe o paletó. Estava surpresa consigo mesma. Sentia-se de fato desapontada por Jazz já querer ir embora.

- Sinto que se vá - confessou tristonha. - Foi uma noite realmente agradável. Há tempos não me divertia tanto.

- Mesmo...? - Jasper tentou ler nos olhos dela se estava sendo sincera. - Fico contente que tenha gostado, Alice.

- Eu também. - Num gesto impulsivo, ela inclinou-se e o beijou no rosto. - Obrigada pela maravilhosa companhia, Jazz.

Na manhã seguinte, apesar de não haver muito gelo nas ruas, Alice achou que seria indelicado ligar para Jazz e dizer-lhe que poderia ir dirigindo o próprio carro para o escritório. Resolveu esperá-lo conforme haviam combinado.

Quando ele chegou, aguardava-o na calçada. Jasper desceu do carro rapidamente e segurou-a pelo braço a fim de ajudá-la.

- Cuidado que o chão está muito escorregadio, Alice.

Era a primeira vez que ele a tocava por iniciativa própria, ela constatou ao sentar-se no carro. E por qualquer razão inexplicável o contato das mãos dele continuava em seu braço como uma sensação agradável de calor.

- E então? Descansou bastante?

Ele olhou para as pernas de Alice sob a saia de lã.

- Sim, e você?

- Dormi como uma pedra. Achou algum erro nos relatórios?

Que relatórios? Tudo o que ele fizera ao chegar em casa fora deitar-se no sofá e ficar revivendo cada segundo daquela noite maravilhosa.

- Não consegui passar da primeira página. - Mentiu. - Mas pretendo lê-los assim que chegarmos ao escritório.

Alice olhou-o discretamente a fim de examinar-lhe as roupas. Jazz usava um outro daqueles temos cinzentos e uma gravata listrada igualmente escura e convencional. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que Maria chegasse e o visse com aquelas roupas ultrapassadas. Mas primeiro, cuidaria das lentes de contato. Sorrindo consigo mesma, ficou imaginando o que suas colegas de trabalho diriam quando vissem o sr. Whitlock sem os óculos.

- Já tomou seu café da manhã, Jazz? - indagou animada. - Aposto que não.

- Nunca tomo, acertou.

- Que vergonha!

- E você?

- Sempre paro no Maria's Donut's, conhece? Não gostaria de me fazer companhia hoje? Eles servem pães e folhados deliciosos. Fora o café, é claro.

Tomar café da manhã na companhia de Alice? Incrível como o plano estava saindo melhor do que Jasper esperava. Mas também como poderia ser de outra forma? Era um brilhante homem de negócios, não era? Tudo o que fizera fora pôr em prática seus conhecimentos. Tentava-se o comprador com uma oferta que ele não poderia recusar e depois aguardava-se para recolher os lucros. Os lucros, no caso, era fazê-la apaixonar-se por ele.

- Não quero atrapalhar seu programa. Deve estar acostumada a encontrar-se com seus colegas.

- Bobagem, Jéssica não liga.

- Jéssica?

- Jéssica Stanley. Trabalha lá na firma. loira, cabelos longos, não se lembra?

- Há tanta gente trabalhando na Sooner. Conheço apenas alguns dos...

- Executivos - Alice completou por ele. - Eu já devia imaginar.

Que esnobe ela o fazia parecer, Jasper pensou desanimado. Mas estava enganada. Ele é que não era muito do tipo social. Se conhecia os executivos era por força do trabalho.

Quando chegaram ao Maria's, encontraram a confeitaria tão cheia como de costume. Alice puxou Jasper pela mão, abrindo passagem entre as mesas ocupadas em sua maioria por executivos que trabalhavam ali por perto. Disse alô a um ou outro conhecido mas procurou ignorar os olhares de cobiça que endereçavam às suas pernas. Finalmente chegaram à mesa de Jéssica.

- Oi, Jéssica! - Ela cumprimentou a amiga, sentando-se. - Já conhece Jazz, meu chefe, não?

Jéssica olhou para Jasper como se estivesse vendo o rei das Arábias em pessoa. Quem não conhecia o gênio milionário da Sooner Fidelity, Alice pensou cutucando-a por baixo da mesa.

- E... eu acho que ainda não fomos apresentados formalmente - Jéssica conseguiu balbuciar. - Mas já o conheço muito de nome, sr. Whitlock.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Jéssica.

Jasper acomodou-se ao lado de Alice. A mesa era tão pequena que seus ombros se tocavam.

- O que vai querer, Jazz? - Alice perguntou quando a garçonete aproximou-se. - Além de café, é claro.

- Folhado com glacê, está ótimo.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas. Folhado com glacê? Estavam numa confeitaria e ele pedia folhado com glacê? Era o mesmo que chegar numa pizzaria e pedir pizza. Mas como gostaria que ele experimentasse tudo, tomou a iniciativa de ordenar um folhado de cada recheio diferente.

- Este lugar é bastante popular, não? - Jasper comentou olhando ao redor. - Você vem sempre aqui, Alice?

- Todas as manhãs, infalivelmente.

- E por falar em manhãs, - disse Jéssica - havia bastante gelo no meu caminho hoje cedo. Como se virou com o carro, Alice?

- Ela não veio dirigindo - Jasper respondeu. - Dei-lhe uma carona esta manhã.

Alice viu Jéssica abrir a boca como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Pensou em dar-lhe outro cutucão por baixo da mesa. mas ficou com medo de que Jasper percebesse.

- E... eu sempre venho de ônibus - Jéssica finalmente conseguiu falar. - É seguro e barato.

Jasper concordou e olhou de novo à sua volta. Conhecia dois dos rapazes ali presentes, ambos funcionários da Sooner.

Será que haviam notado que Alice estava com ele? Só se fossem cegos! Nenhum homem ali presente deixou de olhar para ela quando entraram.

A garçonete chegou com os pedidos e cada um se serviu.

- Já terminou suas compras de Natal, Jéssica? - Alice indagou casualmente.

- Quase, e você?

- Ainda faltam os presentes dos meus pais - ela respondeu, e olhou para Jasper. - E temos algumas comprinhas também, não é Jazz?

Jasper gelou. Será que ela ia quebrar a promessa de não contar nada a ninguém?

- E... eu acho que sim...

- É mesmo...? - Os olhos de Jéssica brilharam. – Vocês dois vão fazer compras juntos?

- Vamos. - Alice lançou um olhar de cumplicidade para Jasper. - Jazz quer que eu o ajude a escolher alguns presentes para os outros executivos da Sooner. - O que em parte era verdade, pois todos os anos era ela quem providenciava bebidas para uns e charutos para outros. - Aliás, eles é que deveriam comprar um belo presente para você neste Natal, Jazz. Viu como as vendas subiram este ano? E o mérito é seu.

- Que é isso, Alice? - Ele a fitou sem jeito. – Não faço mais que minha obrigação.

Alice pousou uma das mãos no braço dele.

- Não seja modesto, Jazz. Sou sua secretária, lembre-se disso. Sei que fez milagres durante este ano. As vendas subiram cinqüenta por cento, graças a você. Dificilmente alguém conseguiria tal façanha nessa nossa economia tão ociosa.

Era a primeira vez que Jasper ouvia um elogio daqueles à sua pessoa. Quando criança, mesmo sabendo de sua inteligência brilhante, os pais raramente o premiavam ou encorajavam. Agiam como se tudo o que ele fazia fosse esperado. Mesmo na firma ou entre os amigos, a expectativa era sempre de que ele trouxesse a melhor solução. A primeira pessoa que lhe dizia uma palavra de reconhecimento era Alice. E nos lábios dela o elogio adquiria um valor especial. Ele sorriu.

- Nós dois juntos fizemos um bom trabalho este ano. Se não fosse por sua eficiência, não sei se conseguiria tanto.

Alice o fitou admirada. Conhecia Jasper Whitlock. Ele não era homem de elogiar alguém sem uma justa causa. Não negava que se esforçara o máximo durante aqueles dois anos. Mas era compensador saber que Jasper reconhecia e valorizava seu trabalho.

- Sim, nós dois juntos fizemos um bom trabalho - repetiu sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Do outro lado da mesa Jéssica parecia assistir a uma partida de tênis. Olhava de um para o outro acompanhando a troca de elogios com visível interesse.

- Ouvi dizer que este ano a festa de Natal será no dia vinte e quatro - disse, servindo-se de mais café. - Pelo visto a Sooner teve mesmo grandes lucros este ano. Disseram que além do baile vai haver comes e bebes.

- Mesmo? - Alice entusiasmou-se. - Oh, Jazz, que maravilha! Você vai estar lá, não vai?

- Talvez eu dê uma passada só para cumprimentar os outros executivos.

- Ah, Jazz! - Alice não escondeu seu desapontamento. - Vai haver baile, você ouviu Jéssica dizer. Será uma boa oportunidade para nós... quero dizer, você me entende, não?

Percebendo que Jéssica fixara toda sua atenção nele, Jasper deu uma tossidinha e respondeu:

- Bem, eu... Talvez você tenha razão, Alice. Vamos discutir o assunto antes do dia vinte e quatro chegar, está bem?

Ao menos ele não havia dito não, Alice pensou, dirigindo-se a Jéssica.

- Você também vai, não, Jéssica?

A amiga olhou para Jasper e em seguida para ela.

- Pode acreditar que sim. Por nada neste mundo vou perder essa festa.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 postado!_**

**_Vou tentar postar o próximo até quarta.  
_**

**_Bjs.. e até lá!_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Alice encontrava-se concentrada na máquina de escrever quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Antes que dissesse para entrar, Mike surgiu à frente dela.

- Ora, ora, vejam só! Que garota mais esforçada você tem me saído nestes últimos dias!

Alice parou de digitar e olhou para ele por cima dos óculos.

- É uma visita de negócios ou veio aqui para arruinar meu dia, Mike?

Ele deu uma risada, ignorando a pergunta.

- Ouvi dizer que deixou Garrett na mão ontem à noite.

- Mesmo? E como conseguiu essa informação?

- Cruzei com ele no corredor quando já ia indo embora. O pobre homem estava com lágrimas nos olhos. É um pecado o que você faz com o sexo masculino.

- Pecado é o que eu gostaria de fazer com você, Mike!

O rapaz sentou-se na beira da escrivaninha chegando com o rosto bem próximo do dela.

- Estou às ordens para quando você quiser, fofura.

- Mike! - Ela se esquivou. - Você tem a mente mais suja que conheço.

- E quem não tem a seu lado, boneca? Só mesmo nosso geninho lá dentro. - Ele fez um gesto indicando a sala de Jasper. - E por falar no "Homem das Neves", soube que vocês dois tomaram café da manhã juntos hoje no Maria's.

Alice ajeitou-se na cadeira. Ali vinha coisa!

- O sr. Whitlock fez a gentileza de me dar uma carona ao escritório, Mike.

- Sr. Whitlock? Pensei ter ouvido Jéssica dizer que já o chama de Jazz.

Alice lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Você e Jéssica cansam a minha beleza, Mike. Não sabem fazer outra coisa a não ser falar da vida alheia. E quando não têm o que dizer, inventam.

- Calma lá, mocinha. Não foi invenção minha que vocês tomaram café da manhã juntos, sabe muito bem. E nem que o chamou de Jazz.

- Para seu governo... - Alice se interrompeu ao ouvir a campainha do interfone. - Sim, Jazz?

- Alice... - a voz de Jasper soou no aparelho. - Por acaso não encontrou minhas abotoaduras no seu carro? Deixei-as no porta-luvas ontem à noite.

Alice olhou para Mike no mesmo instante. A expressão atônita do rapaz era digna de uma fotografia.

- Não, eu. ..eu não achei nada - respondeu, sentindo que corava. - Mas acredito que ainda estejam lá.

- Espero que sim, porque gosto muito delas. Não costumo ser tão descuidado, mas ontem, depois que nós... quero dizer, depois que saí do seu apartamento, esqueci-me de pegá-las.

Alice sentia que seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Podia bem Imaginar que conclusões Mike estaria tirando daquela conversa.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que vou encontrá-la quando chegar em casa.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de quê.

O interfone silenciou mas Alice não teve coragem de olhar para Mike. Retomou à máquina como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ora, ora, ora... - Mike sorriu triunfante. - Como estamos, hein?

- Não é o que você está pensando, Mike.

- Não? Pobre Garrett. Passado para trás por um...

- Não continue, Mike!

- Tomando as dores do chefe também, Berny? Quem iria acreditar!

Alice o fitou furiosa. Falassem dela na firma, que não se incomodava. Mas não admitiria que fizessem mau juízo do seu chefe. Ele não merecia. O único problema seria como defendê-lo, sem quebrar a promessa que lhe havia feito.

- Escute, Mike, se não veio fazer nada de importante por aqui, pode dar o fora que tenho muito trabalho.

O rapaz levantou-se no mesmo instante.

- Calminha, amor. Na verdade vim à procura de informações sobre a conta corrente da Rockwell. Pode arranjá-la para mim?

Alice foi até o arquivo e tirou uma pasta de uma das gavetas.

- Cuide para que volte a mim no mesmo estado, por favor.

- Não se preocupe, fofura. - Mike deixou a sala, sorridente.

Trinta minutos depois, após uma leve batida na porta, Alice entrou na sala de Jasper. Havia vários papéis espalhados sobre a mesa, mas ele não estava trabalhando. Mais uma vez encontrava-se olhando para a janela completamente distraído, muito longe dali.

- Jazz! - ela o chamou. - É hora do almoço. Lembra-se que combinamos passar no oftalmologista?

Ele pareceu assustar-se ao vê-Ia. Devia estar a quilômetros de distância; provavelmente pensando em Maria, Alice deduziu. Gostaria de saber como se sentiria se algum dia um homem a amasse daquele jeito. Saía com diversos rapazes, era verdade, mas nunca se apaixonara por nenhum deles. Também nunca recebera uma declaração de amor verdadeira e sincera. Jéssica era quem tinha razão. Trocava de par rapidamente para não lhes dar chance de se apaixonarem por ela.

- Não pensei que fosse tão tarde. - Ele levantou-se olhando o relógio. - A manhã passou tão depressa.

- Não mudou de idéia sobre as lentes de contato, mudou?

- Acho que não. - Ele a fitou indeciso. - Você deu a entender que elas são tão importantes.

Jazz parecia deprimido. Será que não exagerara um pouco naquela questão dos óculos, Alice ficou imaginando.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Jazz? - disse num impulso. - Se eu fosse Maria, gostaria de você de qualquer jeito. Com óculos ou sem.

- Você é muito gentil, Alice.

- Mas não se esqueça de que agora já sei o que há por trás desses óculos! - Ela sorriu. - Só que não vem ao caso, não é mesmo? Maria é que importa.

Jasper desviou os olhos e pegou o paletó sobre a cadeira. Cada vez que Alice tocava no nome de Maria sentia vergonha de estar enganando-a.

- Escute, Alice - disse enquanto vestia o paletó. - Há... há uma coisa que preciso lhe falar.

- Algum problema? Não me diga que Maria cancelou a viagem?

- Não, não. - Ele comoveu-se com a preocupação dela. - É que... Bem, é que...

Alice o fitou curiosa.

- É que...?

- Não sei dançar.

- Não sabe dançar?

- Quero dizer... faz muito tempo que não danço, perdi a prática.

Alice teve a impressão de que não era aquilo que ele ia falar, mas não disse nada.

- Está preocupado por causa da festa? - indagou, saindo com ele para o corredor.

- Estou. Não levo muito jeito para essas coisas. Não quero parecer ingrato, mas dançar não é comigo.

- Por que acha isso?

- Freqüentei algumas festinhas quando era garoto e posso lhe garantir que foram noites memoráveis. - Ele riu. – Por razões catastróficas, é claro.

Eles chegaram ao elevador. Jasper apertou o botão e ficaram aguardando.

- Mas um pouquinho você dança, não?

- Dois prá lá, um prá cá. Nada mais.

- Já é o suficiente, eu lhe garanto.

Ele a examinou durante alguns instantes, com uma expressão muito preocupada.

- Algo me diz que Maria sabe mais do que isso.

- E está com medo de desapontá-la. Eu entendo. Sabe que estilo de música pretendem tocar na festa de ano-novo?

- Canções populares, acredito. Como nos outros anos.

- Nesse caso vai ser mais fácil do que você imagina. Certamente vão tocar algumas seleções românticas e você poderá tirar Maria para dançar, sem medo.

O elevador chegou. Jasper esperou que Alice passasse e em seguida entrou. Sua situação estava piorando a cada minuto. Já deveria ter imaginado que uma mentira levaria a outra, a mais outra e assim por diante. Acabaria sufocado em meio às próprias mentiras.

- Acho melhor esquecermos essa história de festa do Natal, Alice - disse preocupado. - Você é muito gentil em querer que eu vá, mas não me sinto à vontade em festas.

- Pois aí está mais uma razão para você ir. - Num gesto impulsivo, Alice deu-lhe o braço. - Escute, você não precisa ser um grande dançarino ou muito desinibido para gostar de uma festa. Seja você mesmo e vai ver como tudo sairá bem.

Jasper sentiu vontade de sentar-se no chão e começar a chorar. O que dera nele para se meter em tamanha encrenca? A resposta estava bem ali ao seu lado, mais exatamente de braços dados com ele.

Alice voltou ao assunto da dança quando se encontravam a caminho para o oftalmologista.

- Tive uma idéia, Jazz! Já que está tão preocupado a respeito da dança, por que não dá uma chegada esta noite na minha casa?

- Dar uma chegada? Hoje à noite na sua casa?

- Sim, hoje à noite. Podemos praticar um pouco de dança. Tenho um estéreo e uma coleção de discos bem atuais. Quando Maria chegar, você vai estar afiadíssimo.

Jasper deu tamanha freada ao perceber o sinal vermelho que por um triz não bateu no carro da frente. Quando Maria chegar!, pensou. Ao elaborar todo aquele plano maluco havia se recusado a pensar no que aconteceria quando o ano-novo chegasse. Achava que tudo teria se arranjado até lá. Agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza assim.

- Você já tem sido gentil demais, Alice. Não posso aceitar que além de tudo me ensine a dançar.

- Imagine, eu adoro dançar! E olhe, você podia chegar bem cedo, assim preparo alguma coisa para a gente comer. Cachorros-quentes, por exemplo.

- Fico envergonhado... Não imaginei que iria dar tanto trabalho a você quando pedi sua ajuda.

Ela riu, cruzando as pernas.

- É que você não sabia que teria uma professora tão exigente.

- Tem razão. - Jasper tentou rir. - Eu não sabia mesmo...

Após a consulta com o oftalmologista os dois passaram numa óptica onde encomendaram as lentes.

E o horário do almoço terminou.

- Eu sinto muito, Jazz. - Alice se desculpou ao voltarem para o carro. - Não imaginei que perderíamos o almoço.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos almoçar. Esqueceu-se de que está com seu chefe?

Alice olhou para ele, admirada. Jasper Whitlock sugerindo que quebrassem as regras? Era uma novidade para ela.

- Está bem - concordou sorrindo. - Estou mesmo morta de fome.

- Depois de todos aqueles folhados no café da manhã? Não imaginei que comesse tanto.

- Ninguém acredita. Mas é que faço muitos exercícios depois que volto do trabalho. Ajudam a queimar as calorias. E você? Faz ginástica ou pratica algum esporte?

-Quando sobra tempo vou a uma academia. E às vezes ando de bicicleta nos fins de semana.

O rosto de Alice se iluminou.

- É mesmo? Eu também tenho uma bicicleta. Nós dois poderíamos... - O sorriso sumiu dando lugar ao desapontamento. - Sempre me esqueço de Maria, Jazz. Vai querer ficar o tempo todo com ela, não é mesmo?

- Bem, talvez não todo o tempo.

- Não...?

- Quero dizer, Maria mora longe daqui. Como vou poder ficar o tempo todo com ela?

Alice o estudou durante alguns instantes antes de falar.

- Sempre pensei que sua intenção fosse armar uma cilada para Maria. Não vai pedir a ela que fique aqui para sempre?

Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Está esperando um milagre de mim, Alice. Acha mesmo que vou conseguir que Maria se mude de Nova York para Oklahoma?

- Qualquer mulher apaixonada seguiria o homem que ama. Eu seguiria. - Porque estava dizendo aquilo, Alice não tinha a menor idéia.

- Você se esquece que Maria não me ama?

- Ainda não! - Ela ergueu o dedo com autoridade. - Mas não duvido como vai se apaixonar por você antes que o próximo ano comece.

- Deus te ouça!

Alice e Jasper almoçaram num restaurante francês. Ela adorou a comida, mas ficou impressionada com a conta. Foi a refeição mais cara que já havia feito em toda a sua vida. E, para completar, Jasper não a deixou pagar sua parte.

Durante o resto da tarde ela esteve ocupada datilografando relatórios a serem enviados aos acionistas. Jasper atendeu a vários telefonemas e às cinco horas teve uma reunião com os outros diretores. No final do expediente ele a deixou em seu apartamento e foi para casa tomar um banho a fim de voltar mais tarde.

Assim que Alice entrou, o telefone começou a tocar. Era Garrett.

- Sinto muito, mas não vai dar, Garrett. Tenho um compromisso com meu chefe esta noite.

- Outra vez?

Garrett queria levá-la para jantar. Alice odiava ter que dizer outro não a ele, mas começava a perceber que odiaria mais se cancelasse o compromisso com Jasper. Divertia-se tanto com ele... Conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos, ao passo que com Garrett dificilmente a conversa ia além das quadras de basquete.

- Seu chefe nunca lhe dá folga? - Garrett revoltou-se do outro lado da linha. - Diga a ele que você não é de ferro!

- É um caso especial, Garrett. Quem sabe a gente se vê numa outra noite, hein?

- Pode apostar como vou cobrar, Alice. E não vou aceitar desculpas!

- Adeus, Garrett.

Ela desligou antes que o rapaz continuasse a conversa. Jéssica a chamaria de louca se soubesse o que acabara de fazer com Garrett, mas não se importava. Desde que descobrira a nova face de Jasper, a idéia de conhecê-lo melhor começava a entusiasmá-la. O chefe reservado e metódico vinha se mostrando um homem simpático e atraente, cuja companhia a agradava cada dia mais.

Antes de ir para a cozinha, Alice trocou a saia por um jeans e um suéter folgado. As sete horas em ponto já havia cozinhado salsichas, esquentado pãezinhos e preparado um molho temperado com _chilli_. Quando Jazz tocou a campainha, a mesa estava arrumada com dois lugares, e uma frigideira com batatas fritas chiava sobre o fogão.

Alice correu para abrir a porta, mas mal trocou duas palavras com ele com medo de queimar as batatinhas.

- Oi, Jazz! Vá entrando e fique à vontade. Minhas batatas fritas estão no ponto de tirar.

Antes que Jasper respondesse ela já havia sumido. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele a seguiu até a cozinha.

O cheiro era delicioso. E a visão de Alice, de costas, mexendo no fogão, foi realmente uma surpresa. Uma surpresa ao mesmo tempo agradável e comovente. Em toda a sua vida não se lembrava de algum dia ter uma mulher cozinhando especialmente para ele. Tirou a jaqueta de couro, colocou-a num dos bancos.

- O cheiro está delicioso, Alice.

- Você acha? - Ela se voltou com um sorriso nos lábios; mas ao vê-lo parou estática. - Jazz!

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Não! Você está sensacional com esta roupa! - Ele vestia calças cáqui e uma camisa pólo branca de mangas longas. Nunca imaginara que sem o terno Jazz ficasse tão atraente.

- Que bom que você gostou. - Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- E está de fato muito elegante. Nem parece o meu chefe.

- Também não me sinto como seu chefe nesse momento.

O que Jazz queria dizer com aquilo? Que também não a via como secretária e sim como mulher? Ora, mas que bobagem, a única mulher a ocupar os pensamentos dele era Maria.

- Por que não se senta, Jazz? - Ofereceu, arrumando as batatinhas num prato. - Já está tudo pronto, só falta levar para a mesa.

- Nesse caso, posso ajudá-la. - Ele aproximou-se tirando-lhe o prato da mão. - Ao menos sei carregar as vasilhas - disse rindo.

Alice pegou os pãezinhos no forno e colocou-os sobre a mesa com as salsichas e o _chilli_. Pouco depois eles se encontravam sentados, preparando cachorros-quentes enquanto conversavam.

- Está animado por causa das lentes de contato?

- Estou só imaginando como vou ficar sem meus óculos. Uso-os há tanto tempo que provavelmente vou me sentir nu sem eles.

- Ou consciente demais de si próprio.

Jasper a fitou, surpreso.

- Você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo, sabia?

- Foi uma simples dedução. Acho que acontece com todo mundo que tira os óculos depois de muitos anos com eles.

- Talvez.

- Só espero que não tenha tomado a decisão por minha causa, hein? Quero que faça isso por você mesmo, Jazz. - E por Maria, ela devia acrescentar, mas não o fez. Havia pensado muito naquela situação e chegara à conclusão de que queria ajudar Jasper porque desejava que ele fosse feliz. Não por causa de uma mulher que sequer conhecia. Mas porque gostava dele.

- Tomei a decisão por motivos certos, Alice. – Ele a fitou bem sério. - Pode acreditar.

Por motivos certos. Provavelmente ele se referia a Maria, Alice concluiu dando um longo suspiro.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar o dia da festa de Natal, Jazz. Vai ser maravilhosa, aposto. Acho que resolveram esbanjar este ano, graças aos lucros que você trouxe à firma.

- Que nada. Seguros se vendem praticamente sozinhos. Da mesma forma como as pessoas se vendem às outras.

- Não é o que pretende fazer com Maria? Vender-lhe sua imagem?

Alice notou que havia tocado em algum ponto delicado. Os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram.

- Não! - Ele negou com veemência. - Não é bem assim. Quero apenas que ela me veja como realmente sou. E que desfaça a impressão que tem de mim.

- E qual é essa impressão?

- Sei lá. Que sou uma traça devoradora de livros, acho - ele riu. - Não. Talvez não uma traça e sim uma máquina que trabalha com perfeição, mas não faz nada além disso.

- Jazz! Isto é horrível de se dizer.

- Mas verdadeiro.

- Não posso acreditar. Como sabe?

- Ela nunca me olhou como um homem.

- Talvez porque nunca tenha demonstrado que se interessa por ela como homem.

Jasper abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Talvez...

- Quando pretende se declarar a Maria, Jazz?

Aquele era seu maior dilema, ele pensou.

- Há dois dias não pensou noutra coisa - comentou preocupado. - Cheguei à conclusão de que terá de ser no momento certo. Talvez na festa de véspera de ano-novo, quem sabe?

- Vai esperar tanto assim? Podia ir para Nova York. Não acha que estará perdendo momentos preciosos?

- Não.

- Não...?

Alice parecia tão confusa que Jasper resolveu explicar melhor.

- Primeiro quero dar tempo a Maria para que me conheça bem. A única ocasião em que ficamos sozinhos é no... - Céus! Ele quase ia dizendo no escritório! Se não tomasse mais cuidado acabaria pondo tudo a perder, justo agora que as coisas iam indo tão bem! - Quero dizer, era na faculdade e algumas vezes durante alguns dos encontros de negócios que tive com o irmão dela.

- Ele também está no ramo de seguros?

- Quem...?

- O irmão de Maria!

- Oh sim, sim, ele trabalha em seguros.

Jasper às vezes se portava de uma forma tão estranha, Alice pensou, preparando seu segundo cachorro-quente. Parecia estar a milhas de distância dali...

- Talvez esteja certo, Jazz - disse após pensar um pouco. - O momento certo é muito importante nesses assuntos do coração.

- Não quero me precipitar e pôr tudo a perder logo no início. Se eu adiar para o ano-novo, ao menos terei desfrutado da companhia dela durante alguns dias, caso leve um fora. - Ele olhou para Alice com uma expressão resignada. - Sei que almejo uma jóia preciosa, Alice. E não tenho grandes esperanças. Pelo menos minha tentativa terá valido a pena se eu esperar até o último momento.

Alice segurou a mão dele sobre a mesa, lutando para controlar as lágrimas.

- Você diz coisas tão lindas, Jazz. Deve amá-la muito, não?

- Sim, Alice, eu a amo muito - respondeu acariciando a mão dela com o dedo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 postado!**  
**Desculpe mesmo por não ter atualizado antes, eu fiquei totalmente sem tempo mês passado : /**  
**Eu vou tentar postar o capítulo 5 e 6 até o final da semana.**  
**Bjs!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Subitamente Alice foi invadida por uma estranha onda de calor. Era a primeira vez que o simples contato da mão de um homem ou um olhar a deixavam tão perturbada. Os olhos azuis pousados nela e Jasper dizendo palavras tão lindas a fizeram esquecer por um instante que Maria era sua musa inspiradora. Rapidamente retirou a mão com medo que ele percebesse sua reação.

- Ma... Maria é uma mulher de sorte.

- Espero que ela também pense assim. - Jasper mantinha os olhos fixos nela. - Mas, se não se importa, gostaria que não falássemos mais em Maria esta noite.

Alice ficou surpresa. Para um homem que se dizia tão apaixonado era um pedido estranho, aquele. Mas por outro lado, ela também achava uma ótima idéia. Já começava a se cansar de a todo momento estarem lembrando de Maria. Resolveu não contestá-lo.

- Por mim tudo bem - disse evitando parecer muito entusiasmada e em seguida resolveu mudar de assunto. - Que tal seu cachorro-quente?

- Uma delícia. Fazia tempo que eu não comia um. Minha mãe costumava dizer que hambúrgueres e cachorros-quentes são alimentos desnecessários. Acho que por isso não criei o hábito de comê-los.

- Sua mãe deve ter sido bastante repressora, não?

- Curioso, mas não era. Meus pais nunca foram do tipo que diz faça isso ou não faça aquilo. Simplesmente esperavam que eu seguisse o padrão fixado por eles. Acho que desde que saí do berçário já me tratavam como adulto.

- Mas isso é muito triste. A melhor coisa do mundo é ser criança.

- Eu sei. - Jasper pegou uma batata frita. - Mas é preciso entender que, quando nasci, meus pais já tinham certa idade. Eu era um... um intruso na vida deles. Acho que por esta razão não fui um garoto rebelde. Não queria causar mais problemas quando eu próprio já me considerava um.

- Imagine, Jazz! - Alice levantou-se para pegar refrigerantes na geladeira. - Filhos nunca são intrusos na vida dos pais.

- Mas eu me sentia assim, que posso fazer? Você, aposto como sempre foi rebelde.

Alice riu enquanto enchia os copos.

- Nem tanto. Só quando não faziam minha vontade.

- Era o que eu imaginava.

Conversaram ainda por algum tempo e quando já não agüentavam mais olhar para o prato de batatas fritas, Alice sugeriu que fossem para a sala. Jasper acomodou-se no sofá e ela sentou-se no chão ao lado dele, perto do som. Pegou uma pilha de discos e começou a separar os mais indicados para dançar.

- Justamente o melhor deles não está aqui - disse a certa altura. - Não consigo me lembrar se o emprestei para alguém.

- Não faz mal - Jasper disse rapidamente. - Talvez seja melhor para todos nós se esquecermos essa história de festa e de dança.

Alice ergueu-se, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Oh não, Jazz! Gostaria tanto que você fosse a essa festa.

- Não entendo por quê. Já disse que não sou dos mais animados. Nem sequer sei dançar direito.

- Oh, Jazz! Como sabe que você não é animado? Pode estar enganado a respeito de si mesmo.

- Faz tanto tempo que não vou a uma festa.

- E esta vai ser muito divertida, você vai ver. Ao menos me dê uma chance de exibi-lo.

Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas. O que Alice tinha em mente desta vez?

- Exibir-me? Escute, estou achando que é você quem deveria dar um pulo no oculista. Definitivamente não está enxergando bem.

Alice riu, apertando suavemente o braço dele.

- Minha visão está ótima, Jazz. Só estou louca para ver a cara dos outros quando virem você sem os óculos.

- Pois lhe garanto que não estou nem um pouco ansioso por este momento.

- Mas por quê?

- Por quê? - Ele passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou. - Porque detesto chamar atenção. Prefiro continuar no meu canto como sempre fiz. Sou uma pessoa dos bastidores.

- Você, uma pessoa dos bastidores? - Alice o fitou indignada. - É a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi. E não posso entender por que se sente inseguro no meio de muita gente.

- Não é sempre que me sinto inseguro no meio de muita gente - ele confessou. - Em reuniões de negócios, por exemplo, fico totalmente à vontade. Mesmo diante do cliente mais temperamental. Mas quando se trata de assuntos pessoais, pareço um idiota.

- Não diga isso. Você nunca será um idiota.

- Aposto como seus amigos não pensam como você.

Alice sentiu o rosto corar. Lembrava-se dos nomes que Jéssica e Mike usavam quando se referiam a ele.

- Bem... só acham que você é um pouco frio.

Jasper arregalou os olhos. Frio, ele? Céus, com Alice ali ao lado segurando-lhe o braço estava era pegando fogo!

- Você também me acha frio?

- Não - ela respondeu muito séria. Será que sua opinião tinha algum valor? - Mas acontece que agora o conheço. Sei que é um homem gentil, bom e com sentimentos. Mas por que não quer que os outros o vejam como de fato é? Agora entendo por que gosta de usar aqueles ternos pardos e o cabelo fora de moda. Não gosta que o notem, não é mesmo?

- Ternos pardos? O que há de errado com meus ternos? São iguais aos dos outros executivos.

- Mas eles têm mais de sessenta anos! Lembro-me de que logo no início, quando passei a ser sua secretária, achava que todos os dias você ia a algum velório. Só agora entendo que é uma camuflagem.

- Funeral? Camuflagem? - Jasper deu um longo suspiro. - Você é impiedosa, sabia?

- Não, não sou impiedosa. - Ela riu. - Só quero que saiba que não é homem para viver nos bastidores. Não deve se esconder porque seu lugar é no palco.

- De forma alguma, não nasci para essas coisas. Prefiro meu canto.

Alice pressionou os dedos no braço dele.

- Por que você é assim, Jazz?

- Não sei. Acho que tudo começou na infância. Lembro-me de ocasiões em que eu daria tudo para ouvir algum elogio de meus pais. E nunca ouvia.

- Que tipo de elogio você queria ouvir?

Jasper a fitou durante alguns instantes antes de responder . A pele de Alice era tão bonita, parecia tão aveludada, macia... E como brilhavam aqueles olhos azuis. Não se lembrava de ter conhecido uma mulher com tal beleza e frescor. Há dois anos, quando ela entrara em seu escritório pela primeira vez, já ficara fascinado. Depois de conhecer Alice, a palavra "mulher" passara a ter novo significado para ele.

- Bem - disse ele então -, pelo menos por uma vez eu gostaria de ter ouvido: "Jasper, você jogou uma bela partida de futebol, meu garoto".

- Só isso? Apenas que havia jogado bem?

Ele sorriu com amargura.

- Também teria ajudado ouvir: "Jasper está se tornando um rapaz atraente". Ou então que minha mãe despenteasse meu cabelo num gesto carinhoso... Que meu pai batesse em meus ombros, como fazem os outros pais.

Alice sentiu-se penalizada. Era óbvio que ele havia sido uma criança carente de afeto. Agora começava a entender o porquê daquela atitude austera e reservada que Jazz sempre adotara.

- Deve ter sido muito duro para você.

- Muito. - Ele tentou sorrir. - Por outro lado, cansei de ouvir: "Jasper terá um milhão de dólares em sua conta bancária antes dos trinta e cinco". Acho que martelaram minha cabeça com essa frase desde que nasci.

- Ao menos já tem um milhão?

- Não, mas também ainda não cheguei aos trinta e cinco. Quando chegar provavelmente vou ter bem mais, pois falta muito pouco.

Alice começou a rir. Não pôde evitar. Era a primeira vez que via alguém tão deprimido por ser um milionário.

Jasper a fitou confuso no início, mas depois de alguns instantes pôs-se a rir também. Só mesmo Alice para fazê-lo achar graça em um fato que sempre encarara como trágico.

- Diabos! Só estou com trinta anos! Quando chegar aos trinta e cinco terei juntado dois milhões e não um!

- Provavelmente! - Alice concordou, às gargalhadas. - E agora me diga. Por que se sente tão inseguro?

Ele olhou para a mão de Alice ainda em seu braço antes de responder.

- Não sei.

- Jazz! Tire os óculos um instante, por favor.

- O quê?

Ao invés de responder, Alice tirou-lhe os óculos.

- Só consegue enxergar bem de perto?

- Sim, mas por quê?

- Venha até aqui. -Alice o levou pela mão até um espelho pendurado no canto da sala. - Consegue se ver daqui, Jazz?

- Mais ou menos.

Ela o fez aproximar-se um pouco mais.

- E agora?

- Perfeitamente. - Ele a olhou preocupado. - Vai doer?

- Não. - Alice riu, segurando-lhe o queixo. – Você vai se sentir muito bem. Só quero que se olhe, mais nada.

- Alice! - Ele voltou-se para ela. - Vejo meu rosto no espelho todas as manhãs quando faço a barba!

- Mas aposto como nem se vê direito.

Alice o forçou a olhar-se de novo. Seu próprio rosto apareceu no espelho ao lado do dele e ela ficou observando as duas imagens sem dizer nada.

- Está querendo ser meu santo protetor? - Jasper indagou suavemente e levou um susto ao vê-la zangar-se pela primeira vez.

- Não costumo proteger ninguém, Jasper Whitlock!

Os dois estavam tão próximos que Jasper podia ouvir a respiração de Alice. Ela ainda mantinha a mão em seu queixo e as bocas de ambos se encontravam a poucos centímetros uma da outra.

- Alice, eu...

- Confie em mim, Jazz - ela disse baixinho. - É verdade o que vou lhe mostrar. Olhe para os seus olhos. São tão azuis, não acha? Como o céu depois das chuvas. Suas sobrancelhas são grossas, claras... Os cílios também. Iguais aos seus cabelos.

Jasper mal respirava. Não sabia se teria estrutura para agüentar aquele exame por muito mais tempo.

- Não acha que...

- Quietinho, Jazz. - Ela ralhou. - Agora examine o seu queixo. Ele é firme, quadrado, muito másculo. – Alice começou a deslizar o indicador pelo nariz. - Veja o perfil... Que força! Que personalidade! - O dedo chegou aos lábios. - E sua boca... é linda também, Jazz. Especialmente quando sorri. Ela é perfeita para falar... para rir... e... e para beijar.

Lentamente, Alice foi aproximando ainda mais o rosto do dele. Tinha que sentir o gosto daqueles lábios. Não conseguira resistir à tentação de beijá-los. Colou a boca na de Jazz e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvi-lo gemer de prazer enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

Naquele ponto Alice esqueceu-se do mundo. Entregou-se ao beijo mais arrasador de toda a sua vida. Não havia planejado aquilo, apenas um leve roçar de lábios. Mas o que Jazz fazia com ela era terrível. Nenhuma mulher jamais resistiria. Nem mesmo... Maria! De repente ela se lembrou que estava ocupando o lugar de Maria. Afastou-se rapidamente, sentido o rosto corar.

- Oh, Jazz, desculpe-me!

Desculpá-la de quê, céus! Por aquele beijo? Pelas maravilhosas sensações que ela lhe causara? Jasper não compreendia.

- Alice, eu...

- Esqueci-me de Maria, Jazz. Deve estar pensando que sou uma devassa, uma mulher promíscua, mas...

- Não! - Ele a tocou de leve no braço. - Não diga isso de si mesma. O que penso de você é que é muito especial.

Ela o fitou surpresa.

- Acha mesmo? Que sou especial?

- É claro que sim.

- Não pensou que... que eu estava tentando seduzi-lo?

E não era o que ele mais queria? Mas nunca teria coragem de confessá-lo a Alice.

- Nunca fui seduzido por uma mulher tão bonita. Seria agradável pensar em você como a primeira.

Alice tentou rir, mas saiu apenas um grunhido. Céus! O que aquele homem estava fazendo com ela? Não podia estar falando sério. O objetivo dele era Maria e não ela!

- Mais uma vez, desculpe-me, Jazz - repetiu sem jeito. - É que você é tão terno, tão afetuoso que eu... Bem, que tal esquecermos tudo isso? Vamos fazer de conta que não aconteceu nada, está certo? O que acha de começarmos nossa aula de dança?

Jasper a viu atravessar a sala e pegar o telefone. O que Alice planejava daquela vez? Droga! Começava a sentir-se num beco sem saída. Mas se tentasse ir embora àquela altura, ficaria numa situação bem pior. O jeito era levar o plano adiante até que o momento ideal surgisse.

Alice discou alguns números e a voz de Seth respondeu do outro lado.

- Oi, Serh! Tudo bem, anjo? Escute, por acaso você tem algum álbum de rock e baladas?

Jasper ficou imaginando quem seria aquele tal de Seth. Mais um dos fãs musculosos de Alice?

- Você tem? - Ela continuou a conversa. - Que bom! Dá para trazê-lo aqui para mim? Agora?

Assim que ela desligou, Jasper aproximou-se.

- Escute, acho bobagem todo esse trabalho. Além disso eu...

- Imagine se é trabalho, Seth não se importa. Em dois minutos estará aqui.

Era o que ele temia, Jasper pensou sentando-se no sofá. Não se sentia em condições de enfrentar mais um dos amiguinhos de Alice. Momentos depois o tal Seth chegou.

- Oi, amiga! Aqui está o seu disco. - Ele olhou curioso para Jasper no sofá. - Está com visitas?

- Jazz, este é Seth. -Alice apressou-se em apresentá-los. - E Seth, este é Jazz, meu chefe.

- Seu chefe? - O garoto entusiasmou-se e apertou a mão de Jasper. - Muito prazer, sr. Whitlock. Você é um cara muito legal.

Jasper sorriu. Dos amigos de Alice, sem dúvida aquele era o mais simpático.

- Mesmo? - disse ao garoto. - E posso saber por quê?

- Porque deu um aumento à minha amigona. Ela ia ter que se mudar daqui porque havia acabado de comprar o porche quando o aluguel subiu. Com o aumento, não precisou.

- Seth! - Alice gritou. - Você é mesmo uma matraca, menino!

- O que tem de mais dizer isso ao seu chefe? Não vou contar a mais ninguém.

Jasper começou a rir.

- Pelo que entendi, ficou feliz porque Alice não se mudou daqui? - perguntou ao garoto. - Gosta muito dela?

- Claro! Ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Fico feliz, também, Seth. Mas na verdade não sou eu quem paga Alice. Apenas cuidei para que a firma aumentasse o salário dela.

- Dá no mesmo. - O garoto sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele. - Alice me disse que você é inteligentíssimo. Que faz cálculos de cabeça e que pode dar um baile naquele pessoal de Wall Street se quiser.

Ela sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. Percebeu que Jasper não tirava os olhos dela e seu desejo era fazer um buraco no chão e sumir.

- Alice foi muito gentil ao dizer todas essas coisas a meu respeito - Jasper disse ao garoto. - Mas cá entre nós, Seth, ela é muito parcial.

- Parcial? O que significa parcial?

- Significa que como sou o chefe, ela... exagera os elogios, digamos assim.

Alice ia protestar , mas Seth entrou em sua defesa antes:

- Não concordo. Ela sempre diz exatamente o que pensa! - O garoto olhou para Alice. - Lembra quando eu queria comprar aquela bicicleta toda cheia de decalques? Você me disse que era uma bobagem, que eu a queria só para aparecer. Que chamava muita atenção.

- É claro que me lembro - disse Alice.

- Fiquei furioso com ela, sr. Whitlock. Comprei a bicicleta e uma semana depois me roubaram.

- Alice é muito sábia - disse Jasper. - Deve sempre ouvi-la.

- Sim, eu sei. - De repente Seth o fitou ressabiado. - Não está pensando em namorá-la, está? Porque ela só está esperando que eu cresça para que a gente se case.

Jasper olhou para Alice no mesmo instante. Ela aproximou-se de Seth.

- Esse aqui é o único namorado com o qual nunca pretendo brigar - explicou. - O que você acha, Jazz? Ele vai dar um bom marido?

- Bem, deixe-me ver. - Jasper fingiu avaliar o garoto. - Parece forte, é simpático, bonito. E quanto à sua renda, rapaz? Acha que dará para sustentar essa mulher maravilhosa?

O garoto o fitou confuso.

- Sustentá-la? Está dizendo que tenho de arranjar um emprego e ganhar dinheiro?

- É assim que ocorre normalmente. Alice pode querer um porche zerinho quando se casar. Vai ter que dar um a ela.

- _Eu_?

Alice e Jasper caíram na gargalhada.

- Não pretende ser o marido dela?

- Sim, mas... Bem, Alice, acha que pode me dar um tempo? Ainda quero jogar muito futebol antes de nos casarmos.

- É claro, meu anjo. - Ela sorriu. - E agora que tal colocar aquele disco na som para mim?

Seth imediatamente atendeu-lhe o pedido. Mas o volume estava tão alto que precisou pedir-lhe que abaixasse um pouco.

- É que preciso falar com Jazz enquanto a música toca, Seth - ela explicou. - Vou ensiná-lo a dançar.

- Mesmo? Posso ficar para ver?

- Sabe dançar, Seth? - Jazz quis saber.

- Alice me ensinou. No começo eu achava besteira ficar dançando, mas depois ela me explicou que não gostaria de me ver pelos cantos durante as festinhas do colégio.

Como ele, Jasper pensou. Os pais nunca haviam considerado importante que ele aprendesse a dançar. E ele próprio só percebera o quanto lhe fazia falta um certo desembaraço quando começara a interessar-se por garotas.

Nos trinta minutos que se seguiram Jasper ouviu estalar cada junta de seu corpo. Ao som de um rock, Alice e Seth fizeram de tudo para que ele conseguisse sincronizara música com verdadeiros malabarismos corporais. Era uma loucura, pensava enquanto se retorcia todo. Se a mãe o visse naquele momento mandaria interná-lo numa clínica psiquiátrica.

A certa altura o telefone tocou. Era a mãe de Seth chamando-o para dormir. Apesar dos protestos do garoto a mãe não cedeu e ele teve de voltar para casa.

- Já que paramos, que tal um café? - Alice sugeriu depois que Seth se foi. - Um pouco de cafeína nos fará bem.

Jasper estava tão cansado que adorou a idéia. Na verdade, nem mesmo depois do café acreditava que agüentaria praticar urna valsa que fosse. Sentou-se numa cadeira e pouco depois Alice juntou-se a ele com duas canecas fumegantes de café e uma lata de biscoitos.

- Seth gostou de você, Jazz. Espero que não tenha se aborrecido. Você sabe como são as crianças.

- Imagine! Ao contrário, gostei demais de Seth. Sempre quis ter filhos. Aliás, uns três ou quatro.

- Verdade? Eu também. Detesto ser filha única, e você?

- Adoraria ter tido um irmão. Ao menos teria dividido com alguém as atenções de meus pais.

- Entendo. - Alice suspirou. - Comigo acontecia o mesmo. Só que era minha avó quem me perturbava. Ela nunca se conformou por eu ter vindo morar sozinha. Diz que uma moça direita não sai da casa dos pais a não ser quando se casa.

A expressão de Jasper tornou-se séria enquanto ele pegava um biscoito.

- Alice, você... Você tem muitos amigos, não? Eles vêm sempre aqui?

- Às vezes. Por quê?

- À toa. Só estava imaginando se...

- Se convido algum deles como fiz hoje com você?

Jasper não precisou responder. O rubor em sua face provava que era exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

- Não, Jazz - Alice assegurou-lhe. - Você é o primeiro a quem faço esse tipo de convite. Raramente trago meus amigos aqui, mas quando acontece sempre vêm em turma.

Jasper não sabia o que dizer. Aliás, não compreendia por que não ficara de boca fechada. Não era de seu feitio falar demais, especialmente intrometer-se na vida dos outros.

- Bem... eu... peço-lhe desculpas. Não devia ter perguntado nada.

Alice fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Esqueça, Jazz. Já estou acostumada com os comentários maldosos a meu respeito dentro da Sooner Fidelity. Você não tem culpa se os ouviu também. Só posso lhe garantir que é tudo mentira. Tenho vários amigos sim, a maioria rapazes, mas acima de tudo respeito a minha casa. Teria que me sentir muito íntima de um homem antes de convidá-lo a vir aqui.

- Você me convidou.

- Sim, mas é diferente.

- Diferente como? Sou inofensivo?

Alice lembrou-se do beijo. Não fosse por Maria ainda estaria nos braços dele. Como poderia classificá-lo de inofensivo?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Jazz. Você é diferente dos outros porque... porque sei que não vai me magoar. Confio em você.

Sim, ele jamais a magoaria. Pelo menos não por vontade própria. Se algum dia acontecesse, seria por força das circunstâncias.

- Gostei de dançar, sabia? - comentou desejando mudar de assunto. - Você é uma ótima professora.

- Tive um bom aluno, foi só. E então? Como se sente agora a respeito da festa de Natal?

- Acredito que não vou passar vexame. Sorte sua, acho.

Ainda bem que ele não me disse de Maria, Alice pensou, e sorriu satisfeita.

- Mas ainda não ensaiamos uma dança mais lenta - lembrou-o. - Quer tentar?

Jasper sabia que devia dizer não, mas quando deu por si já havia concordado. Alice escolheu uma seleção bem romântica e ele a tomou nos braços tendo o cuidado em manter uma boa distância entre os dois.

- Não se usa mais dançar desse jeito, Jazz. - Alice o censurou. - Passe os dois braços ao redor da minha cintura - ela pediu. - Desse jeito...

Jasper fez conforme ela lhe mostrava. Assim que a envolveu, sentiu as duas mãos de Alice atrás de seu pescoço.

- Que tal, Jazz? - Ela o olhava diretamente nos olhos. - Não é bem melhor?

Céus! Se iam dançar abraçados daquele jeito seria prudente ele concentrar-se no último filme de bangue-bangue que havia visto na televisão!

- Sim - concordou. - Está... está bem melhor. - Ele respirou fundo e começou a dançar. - Estou indo bem?

- Você tem os pés bem leves. - Alice o elogiou. - Mas o pescoço está tão tenso que até parece uma prancha de _windsurf_.

- Eu, tenso? - Jasper percebeu que ela começara rir. - Pergunta idiota, não? Aposto como sempre me achou tenso.

- Para ser sincera, você sempre me provocou uma reação entre admiração e temor.

- Temor? - Jasper afastou-se um pouco para encará-la. - Você fala como se eu fosse uma espécie de senhor feudal ao redor de quem todos andam nas pontas dos pés!

- Sua inteligência é tão brilhante que chega a ser atemorizadora, Jazz. No início eu até tinha medo de que me achasse medíocre demais.

- Que absurdo. Você é tão inteligente quanto eu. Apenas direciona a sua para um setor diferente.

Alice sorriu. pousando a cabeça no peito dele. Dançavam tão lentamente que quase não saíam do lugar.

- Fazemos um par perfeito, não acha, Jazz? Ambos tão inteligentes, tão...

- Ofuscantes? - Ele riu.

- Isso mesmo. Nossos filhos sairiam maravilhosos.

Jasper prendeu a respiração.

- Nossos... filhos?

- Estou falando em hipótese, é claro.

- Ah...! - Ele respirou fundo. - Em hipótese... Sim. nossos filhos seriam lindos.

Se tivesse um pingo de bom senso ainda, iria embora imediatamente. Jasper disse a si mesmo. Mas não sentia o menor entusiasmo para enfrentar sozinho aquela casa enorme, fria e deserta. Além do mais, a "fase dois" estava sendo um sucesso. Bem maior do que esperava! Verdade que não previra alguns probleminhas que teria de enfrentar, mas ainda contava com uma semana e meia pela frente para encontrar uma solução... Naquela noite não queria preocupações. Queria apenas vivê-la...

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 postado!**_

_**Obrigada pelos reviews, que bom que vcs estão gostando!**_  
**_Vou tentar postar o próximo até terça, bjs! _**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI  
**

Todas as tardes, na Sooner Fidelity, os funcionários faziam uma pausa de quinze minutos para um café. Nem bem Alice colocou os pés na copa, Jéssica a puxou para um canto e disse:

- Quero saber o que está se passando.

- Como assim?

- Não se faça de ingênua. Você sabe muito bem do que se trata. Praticamente a Sooner inteira viu você chegando agora à tarde com o sr. Whitlock. _Juntos_!

- Sim, e daí?

- E daí? É a segunda vez que sai com ele, Alice!

Alice olhou ao redor. Metade dos funcionários daquele andar se encontrava ali na copa.

- Dá para você falar mais baixo, Jéssica? E além disso está enganada. Não foi só a segunda vez.

- Quer dizer que saiu mais de duas vezes com o sr. Whitlock! - A moça sussurrou arregalando os olhos.

- Mike deve andar muito distraído. - Alice resolveu provocá-la. Tinha certeza como Jéssica entenderia a indireta.

- Mike? O que ele sabe que não sei?

- Nada, Jéssica, nada. - Alice se cansou. - Mas me diga uma coisa: não achou Jazz espetacular?

- Jazz, espetacular? - Jéssica pôs a mão no ombro de Alice. - Venha cá, amiga. Você precisa se sentar, acho que está passando mal.

- Nada de sarcasmos comigo, Jéssica. Estou falando sério. Não achou Jazz espetacular?

- Não é possível! - Jéssica colocou a mão na testa. - Ele deve estar mantendo você sob hipnose.

- Jéssica!

- Está certo, está certo. - As duas aproximaram-se da cafeteira. - Para falar a verdade, fiquei tão pasma quando vi vocês dois juntos que nem reparei direito no sr. Whitlock.

- Ele tem os olhos mais sexy do mundo, Jéssica! Quem acreditaria?

- Sexy? Eu não acredito.

Alice encheu duas xícaras e deu uma a Jéssica.

- Sei o que a maioria do pessoal pensa do sr. Whitlock. Mas ninguém o conhece, esta é que é a verdade.

- E quem se interessaria em conhecê-lo? Ele não passa de um colarinho engomado que olha para os subalternos como se fossem meros camundongos de laboratório.

- Está redondamente enganada, Jéssica. O sr. Whitlock não é nada do que pensa. Ele é genial, educado e muito divertido.

- Será que está falando mesmo de Jasper Whitlock?

- Estou.

Jéssica revirou os olhos.

- Então é mesmo o que eu supunha. Você está sob efeito de hipnose. Amenos que... Não está apaixonada por ele, está? - Jéssica deu de ombros. - Não, que bobagem. Você e Whitlock? seria o mesmo que juntar gelo e fogo.

- Já experimentou? - Alice deu uma piscadela. - O gelo se derrete cada vez que os puser juntos.

- Francamente! Não estou entendendo você! - Alice colocou a xícara sobre o balcão e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Como eu já disse, você está completamente por fora, Jéssica.

- Alice! - A amiga correu atrás dela. - Parece grave, amiga. Está me deixando preocupada, sabia? Nunca vi você tão séria.

- Obrigada, Jéssica. Não sabia que me considerava uma palhaça.

- Por que está usando esse vestido preto, hoje?

Alice olhou para o próprio corpo. Vestia um modelo de lã preta, com mangas três quartos. Era simples, mas acentuava-lhe bem as curvas dos quadris.

- Já vim trabalhar com ele uma porção de vezes, Jéssica.

- E prendeu os cabelos! - Jéssica olhou para o pescoço de Alice. - E ainda por cima colocou o colar de pérolas!

Alice riu.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que pérolas, quanto mais usadas, mais bonitas ficam?

- Não fuja do assunto!

- Não há assunto, Jéssica. Jazz e eu ficamos amigos, foi só. Não há razão para tanto carnaval, eu lhe garanto.

- É capaz de jurar sobre a Bíblia que não está apaixonada por ele?

Alice parou no meio do corredor. Era demais. Jéssica e Mike podiam dar as mãos!

- Jurar sobre a Bíblia? O que é isso agora? Estamos num tribunal e sou a ré?

- Alice...

- Não posso me apaixonar por ele. Jazz está... - Ela fechou a boca com força e começou a andar em direção ao escritório.

- Alice, volte aqui!

Ignorando o pedido de Jéssica, entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta. Quase havia dito que Jasper estava de olho em outra mulher. Jéssica nunca poderia sabê-lo. E ela própria preferia não pensar muito em Maria.

Mas naquela tarde, enquanto dirigia para casa, as palavras de Jéssica voltaram-lhe à mente. Estaria mesma se apaixonando por ele? Provavelmente. Pelo menos não se lembrava de ter pensado em nenhum outro homem com tanta freqüência quanto pensava nele. Jasper a levava a desejar coisas incríveis, como ter filhos e constituir uma bela família.

Ao mesmo tempo, quanto mais pensava, mais Alice se convencia de que era uma tola. Ele só tinha olhos para uma pessoa: Maria. E que, por sinal, se punha entre ambos como uma parede invisível.

Alice estava quase chegando ao seu apartamento quando de repente mudou de idéia. Virou à direita dois quarteirões antes, tomando a direção da casa de sua mãe. Há dias não se encontravam e por qualquer razão sentiu uma vontade enorme de vê-la.

Bárbara Brandon era uma mulher muito atraente. E jovem também. Havia tido a filha muito cedo, por isso pouco passava dos quarenta agora. Quando Alice entrou, ela se encontrava no banheiro, arranjando-se diante de um espelho enorme todo iluminado.

- Oi, querida, como vai? - Bárbara beijou a filha. - Tudo em ordem?

- Bem. Estava indo para casa quando resolvi dar uma olhada em você.

- Uma olhada em mim? Que filha adorável!

Alice sentou-se num banquinho e ficou observando a mãe se maquilar. Não podia compreender como o pai a deixara por outra. A mãe era gentil, bonita, inteligente, a mulher mais sensacional que ela conhecia.

- Vai sair, mãe?

- Uma festa em Nichols Hills. O doutor vai receber alguns colegas esta noite. Que acha que devo usar, querida?

- Vermelho. Você fica linda de vermelho.

- Obrigada, amor. - Bárbara olhou para a filha. - Algum problema, anjo? Estou achando você tão desanimada.

- Cansada, isso sim. - Alice disfarçou. – Estamos em época de relatórios e o trabalho se acumula. Você disse festa em Nichols Hills? É onde Jazz mora.

- Jazz...?

- Meu chefe.

- Nesse caso ele é um dos milionários também?

- Deve ser. - Alice tentou sorrir. - A Sooner paga a ele uma fortuna.

- Então nós duas temos chefes milionários, querida. Por que não damos um golpe nos dois e vamos viver em Nichols Hills?

- Mãe! - Alice fingiu-se escandalizada. - O dentista para o qual trabalha é solteiro?

Bárbara começou a passar creme no rosto.

- Divorciado. É bonitão, loiro, musculoso e divertido. Que tal?

- Não entendo como pode pensar em casamento depois do que papai lhe fez.

- O que é isso, filha? Seu pai é uma pessoa. Nem todos são iguais a ele.

- Como sabe? Acaso pergunta antes se serão honestos e fiéis?

- Alice! Não gosto de ouvi-la falar desse jeito. Se pude aceitar os defeitos de seu pai você também pode.

Alice fechou os olhos.

- Ele magoou você, mãe. Magoou a mim. Não sei se algum dia vou poder esquecer ou perdoá-lo inteiramente.

Bárbara colocou o vidro de creme sobre o aparador e olhou para a filha.

- Mas deve. Nunca será feliz se não o fizer, querida. Nunca poderá ter um relacionamento duradouro com um homem.

- E quem disse que quero um relacionamento duradouro? - Alice disse com amargura. - Encontros passageiros me bastam.

- Querida. - A mãe balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - Um dia desses vai se cansar dessa vida agitada que leva. Vai encontrar um homem e não vai se satisfazer apenas com uma noite divertida ao lado dele. Será terrível para você. E para ele também, se não aprender a confiar, filha.

Alice estudou a mãe durante alguns segundos.

- Você nunca se casou de novo.

- Porque não encontrei o homem certo.

- Ainda ama meu pai?

Bárbara pegou o batom, abriu-o e ficou olhando seu vermelho intenso.

- De certa forma. Vivemos juntos durante muitos anos. Tivemos você. São vínculos que não se desfazem de uma hora para a outra. Só que isso não quer dizer que eu não possa me apaixonar por um outro homem.

- Não tem medo que ele a faça sofrer como fez papai?

Bárbara começou a passar o batom.

- Não, não tenho. - Pegou um lenço de papel na gaveta e tirou o excesso. - Escute, querida. Não é justo colocar toda a culpa em seu pai. Também fiz muita coisa errada, hoje sei. Tem que lembrar que somos humanos. Todos erram, inclusive os pais. É um erro achar que pai e mãe não têm defeitos.

- É por isso que acho que nunca vou querer ser mãe.

Bárbara caiu na gargalhada.

- Oh, meu amor... Quando encontrar o homem certo vai perceber quantas bobagens está me dizendo hoje. Mas o que está amolando você? O rapaz com quem ia sair desistiu?

- Não. Não tenho nenhum encontro para hoje.

Assim que falou, Alice percebeu a razão de tanta infelicidade. Estava desapontada porque não ia encontrar-se com Jasper depois de terem estado juntos duas noites seguidas.

Bárbara Brandon deixou o banheiro e Alice a seguiu até o quarto, sentando-se na cama.

- Já planejou seu Natal, querida? - indagou à filha enquanto calçava as meias de náilon.

- Ainda não. Por enquanto sei apenas que teremos uma festa na firma no dia vinte e quatro.

- Espero que não fique desapontada, mas fui convidada para passar os feriados de fim de ano esquiando em Taos, no Novo México.

- Que maravilha, mãe!

- Acha que ficará bem sem mim, querida?

Alice costumava passar o Natal com ela. Não adorava a idéia de se ver sozinha naquele ano, mas por nada no mundo estragaria o passeio da mãe. E depois, podia preparar um almoço gostoso se quisesse. Seth com certeza iria aparecer para mostrar-lhe seus presentes. E quem sabe Jazz também, pensou, animando-se.

- É claro que ficarei bem, mãe. Estou pensando em convidar Jazz. Posso preparar algum prato especial e...

- Jazz, seu chefe?

- É. A família dele está na Califórnia, por isso acho que vai estar sozinho também.

- Faça isso, querida. - Bárbara deu uma volta já totalmente arrumada. - Que tal estou?

- Uma gata. - Alice levantou-se. - E agora preciso ir, mãe. Vê se me liga antes de viajar, tá?

Bárbara abraçou a filha.

- Fique tranqüila, amor. E você, não deixe de convidar seu chefe, hein? Não quero pensar que passou o Natal sozinha.

Imagine se ela deixaria. Alice saiu já com planos para o almoço de Natal.

Na manhã seguinte, Alice batia algumas cartas quando Jasper entrou no escritório. Erguendo os olhos da máquina, quase perdeu a fala ao vê-lo. Tinha certeza de que era ele, no entanto não conseguia acreditar.

- Jazz! Você está sensacional!

Um pouco sem jeito, Jasper aproximou-se. Tinha a impressão de que caberia mais um dele dentro daquele traje novo. Mas o vendedor lhe dissera que não se usavam mais ternos talhados e ali estava ele, com aquelas enormes calças cinzentas e um _blazer_ azul-marinho que mais parecia um sobretudo.

- Você gostou?

- Se gostei? Adorei! É o homem mais elegante que já vi! - De repente Alice colocou a mão na boca. - E cortou o cabelo também!

Sim, ele havia feito muitas mudanças. E não fora fácil criar coragem para tantas inovações. Primeiro o guarda-roupa. Numa atitude irracional, como lhe diria a mãe, livrara-se de todos os ternos. Trajes de velórios, dizia a si mesmo enquanto esvaziava o armário. Em seguida pedira à governanta que chamas-se o Exército da Salvação para que levassem tudo embora. Fora para o shopping e entrou na butique mais sofisticada de roupas masculinas. No instante de sair do shopping, um último ato de coragem. Sentou-se na cadeira de Jean Pierre, o cabeleireiro do "executivo moderno", segundo uma revista que assinava.

E ali estava ele. Novinho em folha e, para própria surpresa, cada vez mais à vontade dentro daquelas roupas folgadas.

- Sempre soube que tinha bom gosto, Jazz. - Alice levantou-se e chegou perto dele. - O que pretende fazer com seus antigos ternos?

- Mandei tudo para o Exército da Salvação - ele anunciou solenemente. - Acha que fiz bem?

- Para o Exército da Salvação! - Alice o imitou e em seguida caiu na gargalhada. - Você é incrível, Jazz. É mais doido do que eu pensava.

Jasper também explodiu na risada.

- Foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo. "Jasper, você é um cara maluco e não sabia!"

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Jazz.

- Não queria envergonhá-la na festa de Natal.

- Eu jamais me envorganharia de você, mesmo que não tivesse mudado. Quando digo que estou orgulhosa, é porque decidiu ser você mesmo e sair de seu esconderijo.

Jasper sentiu um desejo enorme de abraçá-la, de beijá-la, dizer que a amava. Ah, Alice... Se soubesse como ele estava feliz naquele momento!

- Bem - disse, puxando-a pela mão. - Agora me sinto preparado para dançar .Vamos ver se não esqueci os passos que me ensinou.

- Jazz! - Alice exclamou eufórica enquanto rodopiava com ele pela sala. Quem diria que Jasper Whitlock algum dia chegaria a uma atitude daquela? E quem seria ela para contrariá-lo? Procurando não desafinar demais, Alice pôs-se a cantarolar um velho rock que sabia de cor. Jasper só faltou subir em cima da mesa.

Em meio a tamanha algazarra não escutaram quando a porta do escritório foi aberta. Só deram conta da presença do sr. Reynolds, o presidente da companhia, ao ouvirem-lhe a voz.

- Whitlock...? Algum problema por aqui?

Jasper ficou roxo. Afastando-se de Alice, tratou de recompor-se.

- Não, senhor - disse nervoso. - Nós... nós estávamos antecipando a festa de Natal. Desculpe-nos se o incomodamos, sr. Reynolds.

- Não se preocupe, rapaz. - O velho sorriu com malícia.

- Depois do que trabalhou este ano, tem todo o direito de divertir-se um pouco, Whitlock.

Alice sorriu, concordando, e o sr. Reynolds deu-lhe uma piscada antes de sair do escritório. Assim que ele fechou a porta, ela e Jasper explodiram na gargalhada.

Os dias passaram muitos rápidos para Alice. Ela e Jasper trabalharam duro a fim de terminarem os relatórios e deram um jeito de concluí-los antes do prazo previsto.

Por duas noites seguidas, foram ao shopping center fazer compras de Natal. Encontraram as lojas cheias de gente, com muitos enfeites natalinos e canções típicas inundando o ambiente.

Jasper disse-lhe que nunca havia visto alguém ir às compras com o entusiasmo de Alice. E ela, por sua vez, respondeu-lhe, rindo, que nunca conhecera alguém tão esbanjador quanto ele.

Jasper respondia-lhe que não estava gastando tanto assim, mas, para Alice, era um exagero. Principalmente a quantidade de presentes que ele comprou para Maria. Há algum tempo Alice vinha fazendo o possível para não pensar naquela mulher, mas durante as compras a sombra da novaiorquina voltou a pairar entre os dois. Alice acabou por admitir que começava a ficar enciumada. Achou extremamente difícil, senão frustrante, ajudar Jasper a escolher perfumes, lingeries sofisticadas e um caríssimo par de brincos para uma outra mulher.

Esmeraldas! Alice só faltava morder a língua de forma a manter-se calada. Havia sido um tremendo sacrifício não dizer a ele que Maria certamente não valia um par de brincos de esmeralda! Mas Jasper lhe parecera tão decidido que tratara de sorrir, apenas; afinal, a jóia de fato era lindíssima.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça, resolvida a afastar todos aqueles pensamentos. Não iria se preocupar com Maria naquela noite. Era o dia da festa de Natal e, em menos de uma hora, Jasper chegaria para acompanhá-la. Queria estar maravilhosa para ele. Tão deslumbrante que um simples olhar o faria esquecer completamente a mulher por quem se dizia apaixonado.

Talvez não fosse um jogo muito limpo, mas estava decidida. Segundo Jasper, Maria nunca lhe havia dado uma chance quando estiveram juntos na universidade. Se a novaiorquina havia sido cega o bastante para não perceber o tesouro de homem que estava desprezando, ela trataria de tirar vantagem da situação.

Amava-o. Sim, amava-o demais! A princípio ficara com medo de admitir a si mesma. Mas vê-lo comprar todos aqueles presentes para Maria, como que a forçou a examinar os próprios sentimentos.

A mãe não havia lhe dito que algum dia encontraria o homem certo? Pois bem, Jazz era esse homem. Mesmo se dizendo apaixonado por outra mulher. Cabia a ela, Alice, mudar a situação de alguma maneira. Mostrar a Jazz que a verdadeira mulher ideal para ele era sua secretária!

Durante o dia todo, o tempo foi se tornando cada vez mais frio. Uma vez que a festa não seria formal, o mais indicado era usar calças compridas. Mas Alice não quis. Preferia estar mais arrumada e decidiu que não seriam alguns flocos de neve a mais que a fariam mudar de idéia. Há uma semana vinha planejando usar um vestido de lã lilás, marcante nos quadris e com gola e punhos de pele no mesmo tom. Após maquilar-se cuidadosamente e prender os cabelos num pequeno coque na nuca, perfumou-se toda. Jasper chegou cinco minutos antes do combinado.

Incrível como se sentia nervosa. Já havia dado umas dez voltas pela sala quando a campainha tocou. Nenhum homem até então a deixara naquele estado. Mas por outro lado nunca desejara tanto agradar a alguém como a Jasper Whitlock.

Ao abrir-lhe a porta, encontrou-o com flocos de neve nos cabelos e nos ombros.

- Jazz! Está tão ruim assim o tempo?

- Péssimo. - Ele entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta. - Está um gelo, você não imagina. Pelo visto vamos ter uma tempestade de neve ainda esta... - ele se interrompeu ao olhar para Alice. Os olhos azuis brilhavam. - Você está linda! As outras mulheres vão desaparecer ao seu lado.

- Obrigada, Jazz - Alice corou. Apesar de ter sonhado muitas vezes em ouvir aquelas palavras, não esperava que Jasper as dissesse. - Não quer tomar um café ou alguma outra bebida antes de sairmos?

- Acho melhor irmos logo antes que as ruas fiquem muito escorregadias. Mas antes... - Ele tirou uma caixinha branca do bolso, amarrada com um laço vermelho. - Gostaria de dar-lhe isto para usar na festa desta noite.

- Jazz! - Ela recebeu o presente, sem jeito. - Não devia ter feito uma coisa dessas. Principalmente porque de certa forma eu o forcei a ir a esta festa comigo.

- Não me forçou a nada - ele retrucou suavemente. - Espero que você goste.

Se receber o presente foi uma grande surpresa para Alice, abrir a caixinha foi ainda maior. Pousado no fundo de veludo vermelho se encontrava o broche mais lindo que ela já vira. Uma águia de ouro com dois minúsculos diamantes no lugar dos olhos.

- Jazz! Eu não sei o que dizer!

Jasper chegou bem perto dela.

- Por que não me diz apenas se gostou ou não?

- Se gostei? - Alice ergueu os olhos para ele. - É lindo, Jazz, mas... mas não mereço uma jóia destas.

- Não merece? Que bobagem, Alice...

- Deve ter custado muito dinheiro. Não devia ter me comprado um presente tão caro.

- E por que não?

- Bem, porque... porque Maria poderá ficar sabendo, Jazz. E se ela se zangar?

Jazz sorriu. Um sorriso tão sexy que quase fez Alice perder o fôlego. Há quanto tempo ele olhava para ela daquele jeito? Será que não havia notado antes?

- Confie em mim. Maria nunca vai ficar sabendo sobre o broche.

- Mas...

- Venha cá. - Jasper tirou o broche da caixa. - Deixe-me colocá-lo em você.

Alice precisou esforçar-se ao máximo para manter-se imóvel enquanto ele prendia a águia do lado esquerdo de seu vestido. A proximidade de Jasper a deixava com as pernas bambas. Sentia um desejo enorme de passar-lhe os braços ao redor do pescoço e beijá-lo, mantendo os lábios colados nos dele por tanto tempo, até que os dois perdessem o fôlego e já nem se importassem mais de ir à festa de Natal.

Mas como poderia satisfazer seus impulsos sem causar má impressão? Droga de Maria ou quem quer que fosse a mulher dos sonhos de Jazz! Droga! Mil vezes droga!

As mãos trêmulas de Jasper finalmente conseguiram prender o fecho do broche. Como prestar atenção no que estava fazendo com os seios de Alice ali tão próximos? Podia perceber o movimento deles para cima e para baixo enquanto ela respirava. Sentia-lhe o ar morno saindo-lhe dos lábios. Oh, como gostaria de beijá-la. Alice estava linda, tão sedutora. .. Se pudesse a tomaria nos braços e a beijaria até despertar-lhe o mesmo desejo que lhe queimava o corpo naquele momento.

Mas não podia. Alice iria pensar que ele não passava de um vigarista, um aproveitador mentiroso e falso. Oh, droga, Jasper! Por que diabos você foi inventar a existência de Maria? Porque você ama Alice, ele mesmo se consolou, afastando-se dela.

- Pronto - disse, estudando o broche. - Acho que ficou um pouco torto, mas talvez ninguém note.

Alice olhou para a águia e suspirou.

- Oh, Jazz! Nunca vi nada mais bonito. Acha que eu poderia usá-la o ano inteiro além da festa de hoje?

Jasper riu. Um riso tão suave que chamou a atenção de Alice. Ergueu o rosto para ele e o desejo de beijá-lo voltou com intensidade dobrada. Maria que a perdoasse, mas não iria se reprimir. Não daquela vez.

Alice aproximou-se e roçou os lábios nos dele gentil e suavemente.

- Obrigada, Jasper. Foi o presente mais lindo que já recebi em toda a minha vida.

- De nada... - Jasper tentou sorrir.

- Oh céus, Jazz! Deixei marca de batom em sua boca! - Alice passou o dedo nos lábios dele. - Imagine o que não vão pensar se chegarmos à festa com você desse jeito!

Jasper riu.

- Não dou a menor importância ao que eles pensem. E você? Importa-se?

- Eu...? - Alice o fitou durante alguns instantes. Talvez Jazz não estivesse tão apaixonado assim por Maria quanto acreditava. Ela sorriu. - Não, Jazz. Eu também não ligo a mínima.

- Bem... - Jasper pegou o casaco de pele de Alice sobre o sofá. - É melhor irmos agora.

Ela vestiu o casaco e os dois saíram. No caminho para o carro, Alice segurou-lhe o braço chegando bem perto dele.

- Este será o Natal mais feliz da minha vida, Jazz.

Sim, Jasper pensou ao abrir a porta do carro. Graças a ela, também seria o dele. Alice havia mudado sua vida. Agora não adiantava mais olhar para trás. Aliás, sua maior esperança era a de que nunca mais tivesse de olhar para o passado.

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 Postado!_**

**_Desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar, mas esse ano eu tive provas de vestibular para fazer e fiquei realmente sem tempo._**  
**_Agora que elas já acabaram, eu devo postar toda semana._**  
**_Feliz Natal para todos, Bjs!_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

O vento gelado varria impiedosamente as ruas da cidade de Oklahoma. Jasper deixou o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo da Sooner e eles subiram pelo elevador. O salão de festas da companhia ficava no décimo e último andar, mas desde o primeiro já se podia ouvir o som da música animada.

Assim que desceram do elevador, Alice segurou a mão de Jasper. Seus dedos foram imediatamente entrelaçados pelos dele, provocando-lhe uma deliciosa sensação de calor e ternura. Havia um brilho tão diferente nos olhos de Jasper... Expressavam tal felicidade que chegava a ser um suplício imaginá-lo com Maria no fim da semana seguinte. Seria quando ele se declararia. Alice sentiu um aperto dentro do peito. O que faria de sua vida, então?

Entraram no salão de mãos dadas. Alice tinha certeza de que ninguém ali dentro deixou de notá-los. Não sabia bem se por causa do novo visual de Jasper ou pelo fato de estarem juntos.

Havia muita gente na festa. Vários grupos conversavam, outros serviam-se ao redor de uma mesa farta de salgadinhos e bebidas e alguns pares já começavam a dançar.

- Por que não vamos dar uma olhada no que há para comer, Jazz? - ela sugeriu. - Estou faminta demais para já começarmos a dançar .

- E eu não sei se vou conseguir dançar depois de comer. - Jasper tentou esquivar-se.

- Vai se sair bem, não se preocupe. Lembra-se do nosso ensaio lá em casa?

É claro que ele se lembrava. E era justamente este o problema. Temia que ao tê-la nos braços, desejasse beijá-la como naquela noite. E que a agonia fosse tanta que acabasse errando todos os passos.

- Espero que esteja certa - disse sem muita convicção. - Vou buscar refrigerantes enquanto você prepara um prato com salgadinhos.

Alice encheu dois pratos com sanduíches, salgadinhos e canapés, e eles sentaram-se num canto da sala. Várias pessoas aproximaram-se para cumprimentá-los. Jasper era tão conhecido na firma quanto o próprio presidente.

- O salão está tão lindo - Alice comentou num dos raros momentos em que ficaram sozinhos. - Será também aqui a festa de ano-novo?

- Não, vai ser na sala de reuniões do terceiro andar.

- Naquele lugar abafado? Mas como vão dançar se o chão é acarpetado?

Jasper riu.

- Acho que nenhum dos diretores está com idéia de dançar, Alice.

Nem Maria? Alice só gostaria de saber o que a novaiorquina acharia de um réveillon tão desanimado.

- Oi, Alice! Oi, sr. Whitlock!

Alice ergueu o rosto e encontrou Jéssica à sua frente.

- Olá, Jéssica! Não me diga que só chegou agora?

A amiga custou a responder. Olhava para Jasper sentado ali bem junto dela.

- E... eu, quer dizer, o tempo está tão horrível que o táxi veio patinando pelos três últimos quarteirões.

- É. Parece que teremos uma grande nevasca esta noite - Jasper comentou. - Não vai ser fácil na hora de irmos embora.

- I... imagino...

Jéssica não parava de olhá-lo. Parecia enfeitiçada: Alice já estava para perder a paciência quando a amiga dirigiu-se a ela.

- Mas já que cheguei até aqui pretendo me divertir, não é mesmo, Alice?

- Sem dúvida - ela concordou, sabendo muito bem a que tipo de divertimento Jéssica se referia.

- Você está tão deslumbrante, Alice. Teve coragem de vir dirigindo até aqui?

Alice sorriu com malícia.

- Não Jéssica, não tive coragem. Jazz e eu viemos no carro dele.

- Mesmo... ? - Os olhos de Jéssica cintilaram. - Bem, eu... eu... Se me derem licença vou procurar algo para beber. Até logo mais.

Assim que Jéssica se afastou, Jasper voltou-se para Alice.

- Faz tempo que vocês duas são amigas?

- Trabalhamos juntas como datilógrafas antes de eu me tornar sua secretária. Jéssica nunca me perdoou por isso.

- E por que razão?

- Acha que você me escolheu só por causa das minhas pernas.

Jasper riu e olhou para as pernas de Alice. Conhecia-a de cor, mas era sempre agradável recordá-las.

- Sinto dizer que ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de observá-las. Aliás, eu não tinha a menor idéia de como você era até o dia em que entrou no meu escritório pela primeira vez.

Alice admirou-se.

- Verdade? Nunca havia me visto até então?

- Escolhi você porque demonstrou mais capacidade que as outras secretárias. Para ser sincero, vi apenas a sua ficha.

- Espero que não tenha ficado desapontado.

Desapontado, ele? O termo certo seria fascinado, Jasper pensou.

- Sua eficiência tem ultrapassado as minhas expectativas.

Alice sorriu.

- Sempre me orgulhei das minhas pernas, sabe, Jazz? Mas muito mais do meu cérebro. Você não podia ter-me feito um elogio maior.

- E sincero.

Alice estava louca para dançar, mas Jéssica e Mike se aproximaram quando ela ia propor a Jasper. Esperava que os dois homens não tivessem muito assuntos em comum, mas ficou surpresa ao vê-los se darem muito bem. Levou ainda um bom tempo até que conseguisse arrastar Jasper para a pista de dança.

- Está fazendo uma porção de amigos esta noite, hein, Jazz? - disse ao começarem a dançar. - Você cresceu no conceito deles. Foi o único executivo a vir à festa dos funcionários.

- Por estar num cargo mais elevado não significa que me considere melhor do que qualquer outro aqui dentro da Sooner. É uma pena que me achem esnobe.

- Mas agora devem ter mudado de opinião. E você reparou como as mulheres o olham?

Não, ele não havia reparado. E também não se importava. A única mulher no mundo que o interessava era a que tinha nos braços naquele momento.

- Fico contente por finalmente estarmos sozinhos, Jazz - Alice confessou-lhe. - Queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Amanhã é dia de Natal, certo? Acontece que minha mãe viajou...

- Que pena. Você deve estar desapontada.

- Para ser sincera, não. É bom saber que ela está se divertindo. - Alice o fitou com seriedade. - Mas ficaria desapontada se não aceitasse meu convite para almoçar comigo amanhã.

Jasper estreitou-a um pouco mais. Será que havia ouvido bem? Alice desejava passar o dia de Natal com ele?

- Não sei se devo... Talvez tenha outros convidados e...

- Não haverá outros, Jazz. Seremos só nós dois. Uma espécie de celebração da nossa nova amizade.

- Celebração?

- Sim. E como vai estar com Maria na próxima semana, pensei... Achei que poderia ser também nossa... nossa última oportunidade de estarmos juntos.

Oh, não! Por que ela sempre acabava tocando no nome de Maria?, Jasper pensou frustrado. Começava a duvidar se seria inteligente esperar até o ano-novo para revelar-lhe toda a verdade. Ao mesmo tempo não queria desperdiçar aqueles últimos momento juntos. Aparentemente Alice ainda o encarava apenas como um amigo. E se ficasse zangada e não quisesse mais vê-lo?

- É muita gentileza sua. Mas tem certeza que não vou lhe dar muito trabalho? - ele perguntou.

- Será um prazer cozinhar para você, Jazz. Não pretendia receber ninguém em sua casa, pretendia?

- Não. A que horas devo ir?

- Logo que se levantar. Poderemos passar o dia todo juntos, assim você me ajudará a abrir meus presentes, está bem?

Jasper sorriu. O que mais ele podia desejar?

- Está tornando este Natal muito especial para mim, Alice.

- O mesmo digo de você. Meu Natal este ano será inesquecível.

A música era suave e romântica. Alice pousou a cabeça no peito dele e suspirou. Um Natal inesquecível. Era o máximo que podia dizer a Jazz. Mesmo desejando acrescentar que esperava estarem juntos no ano seguinte, no outro e no outro, jamais ousaria confessar-lhe.

Um dos últimos casais a deixarem a festa foram eles. Havia nevado bastante e as ruas se encontravam cobertas por uma espessa camada de gelo muito escorregadia.

- Sabia que encontraríamos muita neve quando saíssemos da festa, mas não isto - Alice comentou um pouco aflita. - O que vamos fazer? Acha que conseguiremos chegar em casa?

- Não sei. Vou tentar através da rua principal. Talvez seja o caminho mais seguro.

Jasper dirigia com cuidado, procurando manter o carro sob controle. Mas as ruas estavam tão lisas que acerta altura deslizaram por quase dois quarteirões.

- Acho melhor irmos para a minha casa, Alice. Fica mais perto que seu apartamento e depois pensaremos no que fazer.

- Por mim tudo bem. - Ela aceitou prontamente. - Desde que saiamos destas ruas, concordo com qualquer sugestão.

Um trajeto que em condições normais Jasper teria feito em cinco minutos, eles levaram quase meia hora. Quando pararam diante dos portões de uma enorme casa de pedra, Alice suspirou aliviada.

- Vou deixar o carro aqui mesmo, na rua. - Jazz decidiu. - O caminho até a garagem é uma rampa e tenho medo de não conseguirmos chegar até lá em cima.

O chão de fato chegava a estar perigoso de tão escorregadio. Alice deixou que Jasper a ajudasse a caminhar e quando ele abriu a porta de entrada, uma onde de calor os envolveu.

- Que delícia, Jazz! - ela exclamou entrando no saguão.

- Seus empregados dormem em casa?

- Não. Costumam vir todos os dias bem cedo, mas, como amanhã é Natal, dei folga a todos eles.

Por qualquer razão, Alice esperava uma decoração formal e austera na casa de Jasper. Mas enganou-se. Ele a levou a uma enorme sala com lareira, alguns sofás de couro, várias poltronas e muitos tapetes fofos e macios. Um conjunto aconchegante e harmonioso que a deixou ao mesmo tempo encantada e surpresa. Havia enormes janelas de vidro nas paredes do fundo dando para o jardim. Entre duas delas um grande pinheiro do Colorado cintilava com luzinhas multicoloridas e bolas de Natal prateadas e douradas.

- Que lindo, Jazz!

- Você gosta?

- É a árvore de Natal mais maravilhosa que já vi. Foi você quem a armou?

- Imagine. - Jazz acendeu a luz de um abajur. – Acho que nunca armei um árvore de Natal em toda a minha vida.

- E quem enfeitou esta?

- Minha governanta, a sra. Gaines. Fazia muitos anos que não montávamos uma árvore nesta casa.

- Mesmo...? Que tristeza passar um Natal sem árvore.

Jasper a fitou sem jeito.

- Na verdade, não tenho o hábito de grandes comemorações de fim de ano. Mas desta vez...

Daquela vez havia Maria, Alice completou em silêncio. Odiava lembrar-se da moça, mas parecia que quase tudo que diziam ou faziam a levava a pensar em Maria. Aproximando-se de uma das janelas, olhou a escuridão da noite durante alguns instantes.

- Acho que seria arriscado irmos de carro até meu apartamento, Jazz.

- Concordo.

- Mas tenho uma amiga que possuiu um carro com tração nas quatro rodas. Ela poderá vir me buscar se eu ligar.

- Não seria prudente... - Jasper aproximou-se dela. - Mesmo com tração nas quatro rodas...

Ele tinha razão, Alice sabia. Seria arriscado para qualquer um sair com um tempo daqueles.

- Pelo visto vai ter que me agüentar aqui, Jazz.

- Eu não diria agüentar , Alice. - Ele sorriu. – Além do mais, não tínhamos mesmo combinado passar o dia de Natal juntos? Apenas será em minha casa e não na sua.

- Oh, mas e meu peru? - Alice lembrou-se. - Ia assá-lo amanhã para nós! E fiz também uma torta de nozes, comprei frutas. O que farei com tudo aquilo?

- Essas coisas estragam?

- Não. Estão na geladeira, mas...

- Então não se preocupe. Atacaremos a despensa da sra. Gaines. E agora, que tal irmos à cozinha preparar um café? É a única coisa que sei fazer.

Alice riu, seguindo atrás dele. Ao entrar na cozinha seus olhos brilharam. Nunca havia visto nada mais sensacional. E prática também. Não era imensa, mas contava com todos os tipos de equipamentos, os mais modernos. O branco imperava. Até as paredes eram brancas, o que dava grande destaque ao chão de pedras escuras e aos visores dos eletrodomésticos, todos em vidro fumê.

Jasper colocou água e pó na cafeteira e sugeriu que fossem à despensa enquanto esperavam que o café ficasse pronto. Novamente Alice se surpreendeu. Desta vez seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o incrível sortimento de latarias, queijos e cereais nas prateleiras. Jasper abriu um freezer e ela percorreu o olhar lentamente pelas etiquetas de uma grande variedade de congelados.

- Jazz, mas que exagero! Vai levar anos para consumir tudo isso.

- Dei ordens à sra. Gaines para que não deixasse faltar nada.

Por causa de Maria, Alice lembrou-se no mesmo instante. Em seguida, porém, afastou-a do pensamento.

- Que vamos fazer, Jazz? Um pato?

- Assado! - Ele aderiu prontamente. - É o meu favorito. Acha que pode encontrar os acompanhamentos necessários?

- Nesse supermercado? - Alice riu. - Não duvido.

Jazz ajudou-a a levar o que precisavam para a cozinha e em seguida sentaram-se para tomar o café.

- Gosta de morar sozinho aqui? É uma casa tão grande! Não sente solidão?

- Às vezes. Mas não consigo me imaginar em outro lugar.

- Bem, nesse caso acho que seria melhor se arranjasse uma esposa e tivesse filhos. Há tanto espaço. Poderia ter uma dúzia deles, se quisesse.

- Procuro sempre trazer algum trabalho da firma para fazer à noite, mas você está certa. A casa é silenciosa demais. - Uma verdadeira tumba, depois de ter passado o dia com ela no escritório, Jasper pensou.

- Seus pais moravam aqui com você?

- Meu pai construiu esta casa logo que eles se casaram. Minha mãe gostava de dar recepções, por isso a fizeram tão grande. Depois que eles foram para a Califórnia resolvi tomar posse definitiva da casa e mudei a maioria dos móveis.

- Nesse caso, o gosto da decoração é seu?

- Sim. Minha mãe quase desmaiou quando veio me visitar certa vez. Mas eu disse a ela que agora a casa é minha.

- E agiu bem. - Alice aprovou. - Às vezes a gente tem que tomar certas atitudes. E acho que teve muito bom gosto, Jazz. Eu não modificaria nada aqui dentro.

- É. Ficou aconchegante. Pelo menos é mais agradável do que lá fora, com esta tempestade.

- Sem dúvida.

Após terminarem o café, Jasper a levou a uma outra sala com televisão e lareira também. Sentaram-se num sofá confortável, de veludo azul-marinho e ficaram assistindo ao noticiário, onde o assunto principal era o mau tempo.

- As notícias não são nada animadoras, não, Jazz?

- Tem razão. Mas não temos por que nos preocupar. Amanhã será Natal, não vamos ao escritório. E além disso há espaço sobrando, você já reparou. Poderá escolher o quarto que gostar mais, para dormir.

Alice pôs a mão no rosto.

- Minha nossa! Acabo de lembrar que não tenho nem roupas nem escova de dentes aqui comigo.

- Há escovas novas em todos os banheiros. – Jasper a tranqüilizou. - E se for preciso posso lhe emprestar alguma roupa.

- Um pijama, por exemplo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas não uso pijamas, Alice.

Ela corou. Não conseguiu evita-lo. A imagem de Jasper dormindo nu veio-lhe rapidamente à cabeça.

- Eu... quero dizer, nem uma camisa velha? - acrescentou tentando apagá-la.

- Oh, sim, tenho uma porção delas. - Ele fez uma pausa e ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Ou pelo menos tinha, antes de dá-las ao Exército da Salvação.

Alice caiu na gargalhada. Sua risada espontânea alegrou o ambiente fazendo com que Jasper a desejasse ainda mais. Alice era a alegria que faltava àquela casa.

O noticiário terminou e ele levantou-se para desligar a televisão.

- Então sua mãe foi viajar... - comentou ao voltar para o lado dela no sofá.

- Sim. Ela deve voar de volta na segunda-feira à noite. Seus pais nunca vêm passar o Natal com você?

- Não. Em dezembro faz frio demais aqui para a saúde de minha mãe.

- É verdade.

- E quanto ao seu pai? Vem de vez em quando no Natal?

- Raramente. -Alice ficou séria. - Mas seria melhor se não viesse.

- Qual a razão?

- Ele sempre chega acompanhado de alguma mulher e... e torna a situação muito embaraçosa.

- Para a sua mãe ou para você?

Alice sorriu com amargura.

- Minha mãe não liga. Eu é que me importo.

Jasper a fitou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que via Alice deixar-se abater por alguma coisa.

- E por quê?

- Jazz! Ele é meu pai, será que não compreende? Minha mãe é quem deveria estar com ele e não aquelas... aquelas mulheres horríveis.

- Não acha que esta é uma decisão que cabe à sua mãe?

- Ela não teve escolha. Foi meu pai quem quis o divórcio.

- Não gosta dele, não?

- Às vezes tento odiá-lo. Quando penso nas inúmeras vezes que mentiu à minha mãe traindo-a com outras mulheres...

Jasper não sabia o que dizer. Era uma novidade para ele aquela revolta de Alice. Sempre fizera uma idéia dela tão compreensiva, condescendente. Acabava de descobrir que, como qualquer ser humano, ela também sofria.

- Tenho certeza de que seu pai te ama - disse, puxando-a para si. - Não foi por sua culpa que se separaram.

- Eu sei. - Alice pousou a cabeça no peito dele e sentiu-se protegida. - Minha mãe é tão bonita, gentil, inteligente, Jazz. Não entendo como meu pai pôde deixá-la.

- Com certeza não teve nada a ver com sua mãe o divórcio deles. Talvez seu pai seja um pouco inseguro, por isso procurou outra mulher. Deve torcer para que ele seja feliz.

Alice levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Você acha?

- Não seria muito pior se seu pai continuasse ao lado de sua mãe fingindo ser feliz?

- Fingir, mentir. Todos os homens são iguais.

- Hei! - Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas. - Não se esqueça de que sou um deles.

De repente Alice sorriu.

- Desculpe, Jazz, não me referia a você. Sei que jamais mentiria. Principalmente para alguém que amasse.

Céus! Jasper começou a suar frio. Em que arapuca ele fora se meter? Como iria acabar com tudo aquilo?

- Não - disse, evitando olhá-la diretamente. - Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas...  


* * *

  
**_Feliz ano novo, bjs!_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Alice fechou os olhos. Sentia-se tão segura ao lado de Jasper. Nunca conseguira perdoar o pai por ter abandonado sua mãe, mas só agora entendia realmente o quanto ela devia ter sofrido. Só agora, na condição de mulher apaixonada, avaliava a perda de um amor.

De repente, endireitou-se no sofá. Como num passe de mágica o sorriso voltou-lhe ao rosto.

- Jazz! Amanhã é dia de Natal! Não devemos estar falando de coisas tristes. Conte-me o que já ganhou de presente.

Jasper sorriu. Era bom vê-la animada outra vez.

- Bem, da Sooner ganhei um bônus extra, e de meus pais, um lote de ações.

Dinheiro, Alice pensou, mais dinheiro. Ela havia quebrado a cabeça tentando encontrar algo especial para dar a Jazz. No ano anterior havia lhe comprado uma caneta. Um presente impessoal, da secretária ao patrão. Naquele ano, porém, a situação tomara-se bem diferente. Queria dar-lhe algo que o fizesse lembrar-se sempre dela. Mesmo quando ele estivesse com Maria.

Depois de muito pensar, optara por um pulôver de lã. Jessica lhe diria que roupas eram pessoais demais, mas ela não se importava. A intenção era que Jasper soubesse que pensava nele como um homem. Como alguém de quem se sentia íntima.

Alice sorriu.

- Não ganhou nenhuma garrafa de uísque, charutos ou gravatas de seda?

Não, mas ganhei a sua companhia, Jasper sentiu vontade de dizer, mas não teve coragem.

- Ainda há alguns presentes que ficaram no escritório sem serem abertos - lembrou-se. - E você? O que ganhou até agora?

- Jazz! Não costumo trapacear. Meus presentes estão todos embaixo da árvore para serem abertos no dia certo. Amanhã. - Ela olhou para a águia presa em seu vestido. - A não ser o seu, Jazz. Vou usá-lo em todos os natais daqui para a frente. E no ano-novo, e no meu aniversário.

Jasper desejou tocá-la. Só esperava que Alice continuasse pensando daquela maneira depois que soubesse da verdade.

- Mas o meu presente você vai ter que esperar, Jazz... Está lá em casa, embaixo da árvore, junto com os outros.

- Não devia ter se incomodado, Alice.

- Sei disso. Você é daquelas pessoas que têm de tudo. Mas achei que merecia uma lembrança minha.

Jasper olhou para a porta e ela acompanhou-lhe o olhar. De onde estavam dava para avistar na outra sala o pinheiro de Natal com os presentes de Maria arranjados ao lado.

- Espero que minha ajuda tenha sido boa em relação aos presentes de Maria, Jazz - comentou procurando parecer casual. - Teria sido mais fácil se eu a conhecesse.

- Eu... Eu tenho certeza de que Maria vai adorá-los. Você tem muito bom gosto, não se preocupe.

Sim, ela se preocupava! Tinha vontade de sacudi-lo pelos ombros até fazê-lo entender que nenhuma outra mulher no mundo se importava tanto com ele como ela. Mas não podia. Ao invés disso, mudou de assunto.

- Está com sono, Jazz?

- Não, e você?

- Ainda não, também.

Jasper levantou-se para ligar de novo a televisão. Enquanto isso Alice foi até a janela. Continuava nevando. Ela voltou e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Está com fome, Alice?

- Impossível depois de tudo o que comi naquela festa.

- O mesmo digo eu.

Alice fixou a atenção na televisão. Anunciavam um filme antigo, aparentemente bom.

- Quer assistir? - Jazz indagou-lhe. - Gosta de filmes antigos?

- Especialmente quando são dos anos quarenta ou cinqüenta - ela confessou, acomodando-se melhor no sofá. - E você?

Jasper aumentou o volume e sentou-se bem junto dela, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Também. Especialmente quando tenho a mão de alguém para segurar.

Alice sorriu. Um mês atrás teria sido impossível imaginar Jasper Whitlock ousando um gesto tão romântico.

- Concordo com você, Jazz - disse suavemente.

O filme começou. Não era ruim, mas também não prendia muito a atenção. Alice tentou acompanhá-lo, mas acabou encostando a cabeça no ombro de Jasper e em poucos minutos dormia.

A princípio ele não quis nem se mexer com medo de acordá-la. Continuou assistindo o filme, mas a certa altura não agüentou mais. Com Alice ao seu lado só pensava no quanto seria bom estreitá-la nos braços. No quanto adoraria tê-la para sempre ali com ele. O sono veio e Jasper também adormeceu.

Alice foi a primeira a acordar. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos percebeu que alguma coisa estava estranha. Sentia muito frio nas costas, mas a parte da frente de seu corpo encontrava-se aquecida. Devagarinho ela abriu os olhos. Céus! Estava deitada abraçada a Jazz!

Na posição em que se encontrava não dava para ver o rosto dele, mas, aparentemente, também dormia. De repente ele abriu os olhos.

- Alice!

- Jazz!

- Você dormiu - ele murmurou.

- Acho que você também.

Alice não compreendia o que se passava com ela. Tinha consciência de que devia sair do sofá o quanto antes, mas uma força misteriosa não a deixava. O choque de ter acordado abraçada a Jazz aos poucos foi sendo substituído por sensações muito diversas.

Aquele era o homem que amava. Achava agradável toca-lo, estar tão perto dele. Perceber-lhe a respiração. Era impossível afastar o desejo de beijá-lo. De ser acariciada, amada...

- Alice...

Seu nome soou como música nos lábios de Jazz. Era impressão ou ele também queria beijá-la? Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar no assunto, suas bocas se uniram.

Jasper soltou um gemido e estreitou-a com força. Não devia prosseguir com aquela loucura, mas Alice se mostrava tão receptiva, tão cheia de desejo quanto ele. Era impossível separar-se dela. Tanto tempo amando-a, sonhando com momentos iguais àquele e agora ali se encontrava ela agindo como se realmente gostasse dele.

- Alice... Oh, Alice...

Parecia um sonho, Alice pensou entreabrindo os lábios para a língua ansiosa de Jasper. Começava a perder todo o senso de realidade para mergulhar num mundo mágico onde apenas ela e Jazz existiam. Nunca desejava um homem com tal intensidade. E sentia que ele também partilhava seus anseios. Mas não era possível. Amava Jazz, sim, mas ele não a amava. Esperava por uma outra mulher, como podia querê-la daquele jeito?

A lembrança de que Jasper estaria pensando em Maria naquele instante fez com que Alice perdesse todo o entusiasmo. As chamas do desejo se apagaram quando ela lembrou que Maria era mulher dos sonhos dele. Bruscamente, afastou-se.

- Jazz, eu...

- O que foi, Alice? - Jasper a fitou confuso. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Magoei você?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando. Não conseguia nem falar. Queria dizer que sim, que ele a havia magoado, mas não pelo motivo que pensava.

- Escute, Alice... - Ele sentou-se no sofá. - Não tive intenção de...

- Tudo bem, Jazz... - Alice o interrompeu ajeitando as roupas. - Não estou culpando você de nada. Eu... eu me esqueci de Maria, foi só.

- Acho que eu também. - Ele mentiu passando a mão nos cabelos. Céus! Como desejava tomá-la nos braços de novo. Quem sabe não seria o momento ideal para contar-lhe que Maria era uma invenção? No meio daquela tempestade Alice não teria como fugir. Jasper a fitou por alguns instantes, mas percebeu que não teria coragem. Ainda não se sentia preparado.

- Jazz! - Alice exclamou de repente, olhando para a televisão. - Estamos com algum problema! Veja! A imagem sumiu.

- Sim, e é por isso que a sala está tão fria. Deve ter queimado algum fusível. Meu sistema de calefação é elétrico.

Alice cruzou os braços ao redor dos ombros.

- Há lenha aqui dentro da casa? Podemos acender a lareira.

- Ótima idéia. - Jazz entusiasmou-se. - Vou ver se encontro algumas toras no porão. Quer vir comigo ou prefere esperar?

- Vou junto. - Alice levantou-se. - Você tem uma lanterna em caso de não haver luz no porão também ?

Jasper encontrou uma num dos armários da cozinha e os dois desceram ao porão. Enquanto ele procurava pela lenha, Alice constatou que havia diversos móveis guardados ali, todos protegidos com lençóis brancos. Pareciam fantasmas, pensou, arrepiando-se toda.

- Ali estão as toras, Jazz! Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Quinze minutos mais tarde o fogo crepitava alegremente dentro da lareira. Acomodando-se o mais perto possível do calor, Alice amaldiçoou a hora em que tivera a idéia de usar aquele vestido de lã. Era tão curto!

- Agora sim, Jazz - disse animada. - Está uma delícia aqui junto do fogo.

Jasper encontrava-se perto de uma das janelas, olhando para o jardim coberto de gelo.

- Este Natal será mesmo inesquecível - disse, voltando-se para ela. - Vou lembrá-lo para sempre.

Por causa da tempestade ou do que acontecera há pouco no sofá?, Alice ficou imaginando. Ainda sentia-se envergonhada de sua atitude ousada.

- Também não me esquecerei jamais deste Natal, Jazz - admitiu sentindo um leve calor no rosto.

- Eu sinto muito, Alice. - Jasper aproximou-se. - Queria tanto que se divertisse esta noite e agora aqui estamos nós morrendo de frio.

- Não tem importância. Sinto-me tão confortável como se o aquecimento estivesse funcionando. - Alice esticou as pernas de forma a aproximá-las um pouco mais do fogo. - E além disso, não há mais nada para fazermos esta noite a não ser dormir, não é mesmo?

Jasper concordou. Na verdade tinha uma infinidade de idéias sobre o que poderiam fazer em vez de dormirem. Mas tratou de afastá-las da mente. Alice já devia estar fazendo um mau juízo dele depois daquele beijo. Um aproveitador de mulheres, ela devia estar pensando. Não, não podia piorar ainda mais a sua imagem já prejudicada. O mais sensato seria procurar remediar a situação.

- Alice, eu... - Ele passou a mão nos olhos, indeciso sobre como começar. - Você sabe, eu...

- O que houve? Suas lentes estão incomodando?

- Lentes... ? Oh, não, não. O que estou tentando lhe dizer é que... bem, espero que não tenha ficado zangada com o que aconteceu há pouco. Não planejei aquilo. Se a ofendi me...

- Não, você não me ofendeu, Jazz. Também tive culpa. De certa forma eu o encorajei. Aliás, achei que estivesse fazendo um mau juízo de mim.

- E por que eu estaria?

Alice desviou os olhos.

- Maria...

- Entendo. E para ser sincero, também pensei que estivesse me achando um aproveitador .

- Jazz! - Nem passaria pela cabeça dela classificá-lo de aproveitador. - É claro que não pensei uma coisa dessas!

- Bem, você é uma mulher atraente, sedutora, e... e eu não sou de ferro, Alice.

Ela olhou para as toras queimando dentro da lareira.

- Também o acho atraente, Jazz...

- Fico feliz... quero dizer, que não esteja zangada comigo, é claro.

- É preciso entender que a situação foi um tanto inusitada - ela disse corando.

- Sim. - Jazz respirou fundo. - Muito inusitada.


End file.
